Sliverballers,W2000,and Fiberwire 2
by KJM89
Summary: While stranded in Uganda, Diana struggles to protect a badly injured Agent 47 from a vengeful Serge Kayaru. Meanwhile, surviving Agent 17 makes his move on the Agency. Rated M for strong violence and adult language. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here it is! I've been delayed a bit by this, that and the other and the story's still a work in progress, but decided to get started with what I got so far. This is the sequel to the first Sliverballers,W2000,and Fiberwire story. Sorry to say I don't know how to do a brief recap on the events of it so...well...if you didn't read the first one, you'll be in the dark I'm afraid. If you have any questions, I'll try to clear things as best I can. Hope you enjoy and please leave some feedback.

Hitman-S.W.F. Vol.2

CH.1: After The Smoke Clears

"Let them through."

"This is a hospital, not one of your Press Conferences. We can't allow the media in here and disrupt things, even more so with the condition you're in."

"As I recall, Mulago's current funding is poorly insufficient. Only USh33.2 billion, a mere 13 million US dollars. One of the subjects I wanted to mention is about this fine hospital you run doctor, and how I wish to offer a public endorsement."

"That's…that's very generous but…I still can't allow this now. Perhaps after you've had more time to heal."

"I'm afraid there's just no rest for the wary, doctor. The sooner this happens, the sooner you'll receive my funding. Think of all the people you'll be able to help with it. Plus my announcement will boost the morale of this hospital."

"There are still other patients to-"

"Send them directly to my room. When it's done, escort them back out. That is all I require of you for now. So doctor, do we have a deal?"

"…If an emergency occurs with any of the patients on this floor, they leave."

"Thank you, doctor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you tell us about the attack in your stadium?

"So many lives were lost yesterday…I'm not sure where to begin. My brother Basil was there and…I don't know what has happen to him."

"Do you know who was behind the attack? What they were after?"

"My career of choice has not produced many friends for me over the years. I believe the Uganda Police Force may have one of the assailants in their custody. And while I've always have faith in our local law enforcement, this is also a personal matter to me. Once I'm well enough to get out of this bed, I must take action to uncover my brother's fate and to put this matter to rest. "

"Does that mean your campaign as a Freedom Fighter has come to an end? You have sustained significant losses."

"My operations are on hold for now until this gets resolved, but the fight is never over. Those who wish me harm may believe this has deterred me, but they have in fact only achieved the opposite. I'll be dead long before this war stops but my path in life is set and I have full intentions to see it through."

"Ever the humanitarian, Serge Kayaru."

They all stopped and turned to face me. Not a shock the reporters are here. Of all the violence and death that has plagued this continent; most of these news hunting hounds have lost interest. But Serge Kayaru loses a little blood? Front fucking page. Serge shows me that shit-spiting grin of his before he fires it at me.

"Inspector General Ursula. Didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow. Or the week after."

"If you're well enough to talk to them then my visit shouldn't be a burden."

I gave him no choice but to end his interview early and send them out, much to his annoyance and my enjoyment. I walk over to the right side of his bed.

"I want to know who you pissed off enough to leave more than fifty dead bodies in your Football field."

"Inspector General, it can be any number of people who-ahhh!"

He groins in pain as I rest a hand on his shot-up leg.

"Many of them are white Serge. So is the woman in our custody and the man she's here with. Something about them doesn't strike as the usual company you keep. My guess is they're government agents of some kind because none of them have IDs. So is this one of your deals gone bad or some unhappy customers?"

I lift my hand from his leg and allow him to catch his breath.

"She…was an old partner. Her name is Diana Burnwood.

"And?"

"And I would like to press charges against her. But the bald white man…I think tried to save me. I hope to extend him my thanks but don't know which hospital he is staying in."

"Since you mention it, why were the two of you were sent to different hospitals?"

Serge broke eye contact to glance out his window. Of course he knew the reason but wasn't willing to share the story. But I will find out soon enough.

"So now this man is the hero of Serge Kayaru and all of Afrika? Strange when we pulled out bullets from some of our officers found dead on the scene and discovered they came from a sniper rifle. And last I recall, your personal guards all carry AK-47s."

"But you didn't find any prints on the weapon' did you General? It could've belonged to any of those other attackers you found on my field."

"But this Diana Burnwood woman-"

"There was a minor falling out between us. I'm just glad she's in a place where she can't do any more harm to me or anyone else."

"Is that a fact? Well I'll go make sure she stays that way."

I leave his room and make my way to my car. Don't wish to spend any more of my time with that fiend then I have to. I wasn't expecting to get much out of him which I didn't, but he has told me more the he realizes.

xxxxxxxxx

I was brought and left alone in this "interrogation room" for a little under six hours, seated and handcuffed to an uncomfortable wooden chair behind fold-up table. The room is small and consisted of three dark gray brick walls made complete with a one-way mirror. There are small but noticeable splats of blood on the walls and there is a faint smell of urine. This is an intimidation tactic to loosen me up while they try to run background checks but that's not what's on my mind at the moment.

Before the authorities came to escort me from the hospital premises, I learned from a doctor that 47 had fallen from the roof of the stadium and he should have died but instead survived, no doubt a result of his genetics as a perfect human clone. He did however sustain a few fractured bones, internal bleeding and a concussion with the second likely requiring surgery.

The general care here is free but that kind of work comes at an expense, which isn't a problem for me to cover. However, should they screw up it, I'll be certain to see that's the final mistake of their careers. God, what am I saying? I sound like a tyrant.

My train of thought is interrupted when an officer of the Uganda Police Force or the acronym UPF opens and enters the door to my left. He's middle age, tall and skinny but appeared experienced. He's reading a file as he walks to my table, opposite of me.

The file looks to be perhaps 20 pages thick but I already know there's just enough information in it about me to fill two at the most. After he finished with his pretend reading he drops it on the table and glares at me.

"Diana Burnwood, I am Assistant Inspector Gyasi Kaweesi. We have the weapon you used to shoot three of Serge Kayaru's bodyguards along with two of our officers, adding to the fact that you somehow creped your way into this country with armed escorts all points to a very dark future. If I were you, I'd be pleading to cut a deal. So what brings an owner of a law firm from Britain all the way to Uganda?"

I actually do have degree in law as well as real estate, economics and some others. I always preferred multiple sources of income whenever possible. Plus I sometimes meet potential clients or targets through them as well. I suppose they can be called 'fronts' but I'm just as invested with my work outside the Agency. He only mentioned the law firm which confirms they possess less than half a page concerning my affairs. Kaweesi took a seat and continued his with his threats.

"Do you understand how much trouble you are in, Diana? I don't speak of the charges against you but that you are a cop killer trap in a department full of cops who want nothing less than retribution, and you have a pretty face Diana. Be a shame if it wasn't so pretty before you leave this room. Whatever rights you think you have don't exist. Better to accept the fact that you are not at home anymore."

"Despite how often torture is employed, it's not a reliable means of gathering Intel. Its effectiveness depends on the target, presuming you have the correct one. Some are more difficult to crack than others while some won't crack at all. Personally I think location can play a key role. "

There's a brief expression in his eyes that tells me he wasn't expecting that kind of response but he plays along anyway.

"I'm sure we can accommodate. There's still much of our country you have yet to experience."

"In my years of research, I've discovered that victims of heinous crimes most often wish to avoid the scene of the incident, especially if it's a familiar location which is a natural reaction. For example, a woman who was raped can possibly carry emotional trauma from the incident, though she may be able to recover from it and continue on with her life. But if she was raped in her own place of residence however, then that tends to have a lasting effect because now the illusion of safety behind her own closed doors has been broken. There will always be that nagging thought in the back of her mind that it can happen again when she's sleeping, showering, watching television etc. Her home has effectively been turned against her, similar to the feeling of betrayal by whom or what she holds dearest. It soon reaches the point where the only option is to find a new home. I'm sure you've witness similar incidents in your field Assistant Inspector."

"True enough, though I can't see what any of that has to do with the here and now."

"Whatever my misfortune will be here is merely a bad memory isolated only to Uganda. As you stated earlier, this is not my home…but it is yours, meaning the damage is doubled. It'll be more than just a personal violation but a complete invasion of one's privacy to an extent that may cause a person to completely uproot their entire life. Maybe even moving to another country under the false pretense that it won't happen again. But I'm not sure Assistant Inspector; tell me what do you think?"

He remains calm on the surface but his eyes appear to be slightly unstartled. Kaweesi seems to be at a loss of words for the moment. Shortly after, another officer opens the door and informs him their boss wants to speak with him. He turns to me a gives what appears to be a faint smile before leaving.

"What do you make of her General?"

"For a woman who looks like she was born with a sliver spoon in her mouth, the Burnwood lady has got some hard bark on her."

"I thought so too but we can still put it to the test."

"No. We know next to nothing about her or the bald white man with she's with so we can't tell what the blowback will be."

"She's means something to Serge. Isn't that what matters?"

"It's a piece of a puzzle Gyasi, and I want the whole set. I'll speak with her now."

"Yes ma'am."

A woman entered the room wearing a uniform that suggested a higher rank then Kaweesi. She came behind my chair and removed the handcuffs from my wrists, much to my relief, and then sits across from me.

"I'm called Inspector General Ursula. I run this department and the only thing we can dig up about you is your name and that tends to put us on edge because I don't appreciate having my time wasted, like you're doing right now."

"I would think with all the evidence against me that the process should be fairly simple. You have what Americans call 'a smoking gun' do you not?"

"And Serge is pressing charges against you."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"He's not doing the same for your friend who you had sent to another hospital. You see, what I've come to understand about people who practice organized crime is they have their own law and code of ethics that punishes whoever breaks them in their own ways that don't involve the police. We got more than enough evidence that says you were behind the attack in his stadium. What gives me pause is the fact that Serge wants to press charges which leads me to suspect you're not the one responsible. If you were, he'd deal with you himself instead of handing you over to us."

Hmm…Inspector General Ursula is quite astute and seems to have a disposition regarding Serge which may indicate she's an honest cop. Despite the oldness and roughness of her name, she's a nice looking woman with a shaved haircut and dark smooth skin. She's shorter than Kaweesi but has a somewhat more muscular build. This woman will be either a potential ally or a hindrance though it's a bit too soon to determine which.

"Inspector General Ursula, if you don't mind me inquiring, you don't seem…disgruntled over the deaths of your officers."

"Those were Kayaru's lackeys moonlighting as cops. Any friend of Kayaru's is not a friend of mine. A shame some of them manage to escape. So tell me where exactly you and that banged up companion of yours fit in all this."

I suppose it's time I place a bet, however I have no intention of placing all my chips on it.

"Serge doesn't want me harmed but he does want me out of his way so he can try to track down and murder my associate before he can leave Uganda."

"He's the one behind the assault?"

"No. The real culprit is long gone and despite the chaos he caused, he's not important to Serge at the moment."

"And he's one of yours?"

"No. We're not associated in the slightest. Can't tell you much about that man but from what I've witness inside the stadium, I can say with certainty that he should be shot on sight."

"What does he look like?"

"His face is almost entirely covered with scars. Believe me; you will not mistake him for anyone else."

"What about the other man? What's his name?"

"He doesn't have a name…and let's just say Serge has a far greater interest in him than finding his missing brother."

"And what happens if Serge gets him? You'll still be placed in prison."

"Then he'll suddenly retract his statement against me and do whatever he can to ensure my release. What I can tell you right now is that I'm most likely the last person he wants to see dead."

She exhaled in annoyance and stood up.

"I told you that I don't appreciate having my time wasted. So I'll waste yours and let you rot in a cell."

Another policeman came and escorted me to a holding cell which I have to myself. I find this Ursula woman to be interesting. We seem to share a similar disgust for Serge but are hesitant to trust one another, for the enemy of my enemy isn't necessarily a friend. She wouldn't believe it if I told her the whole story anyway, at least not yet.

xxxxxxxxx

At approximately 7:30pm Phylicia Elliott and her entourage of seven bodyguards are crossing through the underground parking lot towards her limo, exactly on schedule. They first inspect the limo before opening the door for her to enter first and then seating themselves. As they're driving I pull up directly in front of them and come out the passenger side so in case they start shooting, I'll have some cover. Her people swiftly came out with their weapons drawn, positioning themselves behind their car doors. I slowly raised my hands high revealing a detonator in my right with my thumb resting on the button.

"I'm here to speak with Phylicia Elliot of the ICA and nothing more. Afterwards I'll leave in peace. " I stated.

After contemplating for nearly twenty seconds she steps out. Elliot is a short woman with slicked back blonde colored hair, wearing oval style glasses and a light blue business suit. Despite her guard force, she brandishes a CZ 75 Compact and speaks.

"The true 47 would've never contacted me in this manner. You're obviously one of the few surviving Ort-Meyer clones. Since you've found your way here, I presume he informed all of you about the ICA before his passing. If you're carrying out a contract, you've chosen poorly. Only thing you'll get from me is a bullet in the head."

"If this were a contract we wouldn't having this conversation. The detonator in my hand will trigger an explosive in the parked car to your immediate left, which is close enough to eliminate most if not all of you."

"That doesn't exactly put me in a talking mood."

"The easiest means of killing you would be to take advantage of your habits. The brand of cigarettes you smoke is Virginia Slim Light Menthol and I know all the areas where you purchase them. It'll be a simple matter to lace them with poison. An alternative would be to wait until you leave your apartment at 8:00am in the morning for an ideal sniping opportunity. There's also-"

"I've heard enough. Say what you came here to say."

"I seek employment with the Agency."

"I don't know what class clone you are but we don't accept second best."

"The only difference between 47 and I is that I'm available and he's not. There are still contracts coming in from clients, a business to run. Therefore we should stop wasting time and get to work."

"Be that as it may, the Agency doesn't work alongside its enemies. Now I suggest you show yourself out unless you want this to get past words. While you might be ready to handle me but it won't be as simple dealing with the Agency."

"I've never been **_your _**enemy."

With nothing more to add, I get back inside the car I came in and drive off. I have to allow her time to let my proposition sink in but with their top assassin no longer at their disposal, it won't be long before she reconsiders her stance on the matter. Still, I'll be staying closer to Elliot then she'll realize. There's a demand for 47's skills in the market and I intend to fill the role.


	2. Chapter 2

S.W.F. Vol.2

Ch.2: Pronoun games

Everything was already set when we touched ground side with the chopper. No, I'll pat myself on the back and say everything was set and good to go 27 hours ago if I do say so myself. We're here in Uganda as photographs and reporters, which is a common enough cover and should allow us to pass through without a second glance. I create the most potent looking fake IDs on this planet that they make the real ones look fake. We're a six man team. Sorry, four men and two women to be exact. Who we are is not important as to why we're here.

If things go as smooth as we hope then this will be a simple extraction mission. The thing is being ready for if or when the job goes south which normally isn't a problem…until now. In order to stay under the radar we had to pack light, much lighter then I would've liked. I'm armed with a Beretta 21 Tomcat and a single clip along with a Bob Dozier Knife instead of my Sig556 pistol. The others didn't really have anything better.

Once we meet our assigned contact, he'll take us into the city and pick up a better arsenal. It's nearly pitch black at 2:00am with lots of mosquitoes trying to snack on us like there was no tomorrow. We found the contact waiting for us, standing by a pair of camo green colored jeeps. He's in the one leading while I follow behind in the second one.

We were driving through a narrow road through a jungle for 36 minutes when a police road block that lit up the area came into view and forced us to stop. So much for slipping in undetected, though this shouldn't come as a surprise since the recent wave of violence involving our boss, Diana Burnwood and agent 47. Still I was feeling uneasy as I watched the contact step out and approach them. After two minutes of talking, he returned with three officers who asked for our papers which of course were already prepared.

Once they finished inspecting them, they handed the papers back to us and asked that we follow them. I glanced at our contact who nodded and smiled, signaling this is on the up and up but I still had my doubts. I decided to play this as causal and friendly as possible to see what I can find out myself.

"Listen officers, I know it's not your job or anything, but I was wondering if…you know…it be sort of possible to pay you to watch our equipment in the trunk? I know it sounds like a bribe but I swear to god that's all I'm asking for. Half the time we visit a new country, our gear gets stolen. So guys, pretty please, can you help us out until this is done? I've got $1,500 on me here."

I slowly went into my pocket to pull out cash and hand it to one of them. At first they just stared at one another before the one closest to me shrugged and took it and pass it out among his friends. That's when I saw exactly what I was hoping not to see. While some just jammed the money in their pockets, others pull out their wallets to put their share into which gave me a chance to glimpse at their IDs.

Piss poor fakes. I already mentioned I make some of the most convincing false IDs in the world so I can easily spot the ones of lesser quality. These people weren't cops at all and since our contact didn't mention anything about roadblocks, I'm certain he's sold us out. He probably told them who we are but instead of shooting us on sight, they want to take us alive to interrogate. Some agents call it a gut feeling but I call it an educated guess. I drew the Beretta 21 Tomcat and put a bullet into the heads of each man, including the contact, before driving around the first jeep and speeding past the road block.

The group riding with me shot at the pretend cops as we went by while the passenger of the other jeep swiftly climbed into and driver's seat and rammed into three more of them and powering through the block. This is how we're trained to operate: In harmony as one. We always try to be discreet whenever possible but when one of us start shooting, we don't ask dumb questions like 'what the hell are you doing' or 'what's going on'. No, everyone simply shuts the fuck up and follows suit.

The questions will come later and if I'm wrong, then there's hell to pay which I'll do gladly for being an idiot, however, you can't last as long as I have by being stupid. The pretend cops shot back of course but we already put some distance between us. No one was hit in my jeep but I couldn't tell about anyone in the jeep following behind. I just planted my foot on the gas and kept driving.

Since our cover is blown, moving forward will become increasingly difficult. The obvious choice would be to abort the mission and find another way out of Uganda but I owe a debt to which I'm hell bent on settling. Now I'm not going to mislead anyone into thinking I'm an 'honor and duty' sort because I'm not. I just _hate _owing people. Still, my co-workers may not be in the same boat anymore and I can't force them to remain on course…but I was still going to need their help. But before we get to that, the first thing we have to do is find a hideout and assess the situa- (BOOM!)

Wha…..wha….the fuck was that? God my ears are ringing. It's hard to see but…slowly things start coming into focus. I'm sitting upside down inside the jeep with my seatbelt holding me in place. Sluggishly I unfasten it and crawl outside. I must've driven over a goddamn land mine. There's still a ringing in my ears but I see what's happening clearly. We got ambushed by a second team of pretend cops who are shooting up the other jeep.

I look back on the people with me but they aren't moving. I was going to see if I can pull them out when I got noticed. Couldn't tell how bad the damage is but it hurt like hell trying to stand so I ended up having to crawl. Didn't know where my gun was but I see a knife not that far ahead of me and begin making my way to it. It might seem pointless but the only other option would be to throw my boot at them followed by harsh language. One of the assholes is shooting around me and laughing while I struggle to reach my destination. After I grab the blade I turn to face them.

"Where is the Hitman 47?" One of them demanded.

I still couldn't hear a thing but I can see his mouth form the words. This may sound odd but…I kind of appreciate his directness instead of playing the pronoun game as my last interrogator enjoyed doing, which annoyed the shit out of me. But regardless, I wasn't interested in spending a lot of time in his company. Already stated I'm not the honor and duty type, I just _hate _being interrogated. With what's left of my strength, I shove the blade in my throat and call it a day.

xxxxxxxx

There's a slow but constant beeping noise that awakens me. The sound is coming from a monitor that's positioned to my left. I'm laying down in what appears to be a hospital bed with and breather mask on my face and a IV inserted into my forearm. There's a women sitting and playing a game with a deck of cards by the wall to my far right.

She stands and walks towards me after noticing I was awake. She's the Inspector General of the Uganda Police Force. I recognize the uniforms of nearly all authority figures in most countries of the world, as I often sought them out to use for disguises. Since she hasn't murdered me in my sleep, I gather the Inspector wants information.

"Doctors tell me you'll make a full recovery much to their amazement. They say you took a big enough fall that should have killed you. But you did have internal bleeding so they needed to cut you open a bit to drain the extra fluid and repair the damage and despite all that, none of them learned much about who you're supposed to be. No matches on prints but you're DNA is unlike anything ever seen before. "

"..."

"See, there have been a lot of dead foreigners recently who we've also been unable to identify, but nothing stood out about their DNA like yours does. Can't pinpoint what it is but clearly there's something special about you."

"..."

"Doctors would bring in scientist to have you studied if they could afford it. They think it could lead to some medical breakthrough. I doubt that's why Serge Kayaru is showing interest in you though."

"..."

"He doesn't know where to find you…yet. Right now you're not giving me a lot of reason to keep it a secret. How much you'd think he'd offer to pay for knowing?"

I remove the breather mask and pull myself up to a sitting position. I feel far too weak to try and escape, a fact reinforced as I struggled to stand. Slowly I start to walk around the room but soon afterwards, the Inspector steps in my path.

"You're stuck behind enemy lines and you're being hunted. If you want to survive then you will need all the aid you can get so you should think about starting the ground work ASAP because time is against you. So is there something you want to tell me?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

xxxxxxxx

Nothing I said fazed him in the least. If I was actually going to tell Serge which hospital he's in, I think this guy genuinely won't give a fuck. I didn't get anywhere this time but I wasn't gonna call it quits on him just yet. So far I've been hitting dead ends but I still got more moves to make. I left him with two officers just in case he tries to leave. Not likely in his condition but just in case. My phone rings after I got inside my car. Assistant Inspector Gyasi Kaweesi's name comes up on the caller ID.

"Tell me you have something on Mr. Barcode." I said.

"Nothing. No connections of any kind to his tattoo so far. Surprisingly though, I mentioned to my mother in the U.S about his numbers and she used them to play and win the lottery. Could possibly be an omen of sorts."

"You know I don't put faith in that nonsense Gyasi, though I'm glad your mother was able to benefit from it. But that better not be the reason you're calling."

"More dead foreigners have cropped up, they look like reporters. We also got some dead men dressed in UPF uniforms."

"Give me the address."

After spending a few hours examining the crime scene here's what I picked up: The information gathered about the reporters seems legit, if not for the detail that they all were lightly armed and Serge saw fit to have them executed and he left the bodies for us to find. Because I know Serge well, I believe this is a massage meant for either Burnwood or the white man with the barcode tattoo. I intend to confront Burnwood with this and see what spills out but it pisses me off that Serge is using me as a massager. Even more so that he's dressing up his puppets as UPF which is a reminder that he's used upped the officers on his payroll.

Still a goddamn shame all of them didn't die at the stadium. The remaining four are in hiding and are probably trying to flee the country. I already got some men stationed at the airport and when I get my hands on them…I need focus. As much as want to deal with those cockroaches, they're not at all important. Once I'm ready I have the guest of honor brought back into the interrogation room where I'm already waiting with the photos of the newly deceased laid out on the table. After sitting down and scanning the pictures, she shuts her eyes for nearly ten seconds. There's the opening I was looking for to make my next play.

"Serge likes to boast on how Afrika is his, how he owns it. This is an exaggeration…but unfortunately not too far from the truth. No one gets in using the back door without him knowing it or allowing it, meaning the cavalry isn't coming to the rescue. I don't know how far your reach is but in this region, his is longer. So maybe now you should think it's probably in your best interest to-"

"Forgive me for interrupting Inspector General, but I notice these appear to be your officers in the photos as well. I take it Serge has converted more of-"

"No. He has not and will not again. Those are his…subjects posing as my men."

"Inspector General, you seem to exhibit and certain level of disgust regarding UPF officers working under Serge. What of the surviving men of the stadium?"

"A better question is what do they matter to you at all, Burnwood?"

"I suspect there's some unfinished business you may wish to be settled and perhaps I possess a means to be of some assistance."

"You think you can bribe your way out of this?"

"That would imply I'm offering money, which I'm not. I'm presenting an opportunity to correct a mistake."

"And what mistake did I make?"

"The mistake is not yours but _**theirs**__." _

I sat back and looked at her for a moment. I admit the offer is tempting…but I won't accept it. Not until I know what her agenda is.

"I may be anti-Serge but that doesn't mean I'm pro-Burnwood. For all I know you could be even worse then he is and I don't like choosing between the lesser of the evils."

I rise from my chair and turn to leave when Burnwood speaks.

"Inspector General, May I make another call using my cellphone?"

"You've already been informed of your rights, which are none."

"I wasn't demanding in accordance to my rights, I'm asking."

"Tell you what: I'll ask a question and I want a non-cryptic and clear answer. Then I'll let you use your phone for as long as I allow. Sounds good?"

She hesitated a moment before nodding and I sat back down.

"What's your history with Serge?

"He and I were formally…involved in previous life. I left and haven't seen or heard from here in more than twelve years. Now he seeks to rekindle our past relationship. I refused but he's not accepting no for an answer. That's the long and short."

"So he's just the ex-boyfriend from hell?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't expect you to believe it and I can see you don't. But I answered question Inspector General. May I use my cellphone please?"

She's right; I didn't believe it. Serge can't really be willing to go through this for some long-lost high school crush. It's ridiculous…but this Diana Burnwood didn't look like a person who spends much time dreaming up fairy tales. I didn't believe the story but I also wasn't ready to reject it either. I pulled out her phone, put it on the table and then left the room. I move towards Kaweesi's desk where we've set up with the listing gear.

Before I went to see the mute white man I arranged for Burnwood's phone to be tapped. UPF doesn't have the funds for this equipment and I'm sure she knows that. What she doesn't know is I'm owned a few favors and called one in to make this happen. The phone rings twice before it's picked up.

"Hello . I'm sorry to report the operation has failed."

"I know . Our contact sold us out but that's not why I'm calling. I have new contract available."

"Who's the client?"

"This one is on me actually. There are four UPF survivors from the attack on Kayaru's stadium who I would like to be located and dealt with. For a bonus payment I want their IDs collected as well. You can acquire a local Uganda newspaper or hack UPF database for Intel."

"The first option not only sounds boring and also provides limited Intel. One moment please."

This is the second time she's called Elliot. The first conversation was too cryptic to understand, but not this one. It was a mere 35 seconds before the Elliot woman returned on the line and actually shared all the info we had on those Kayaru cockroaches! This woman has stronger connections then I would have expected.

"It won't take long before we find them. Will that be all ?"

"Yes and thank you."

"If I may ask, why do you allow yourself to remain in UPF holding?"

"I can't leave until this matter with Kayaru is resolved first. I'll inform you if I require anything further."

After that she hung up. I'm amazed about what I just learned about this woman, especially the part about her choosing to stay here _**voluntarily**_. I had presumed the dead 'reporters' were attempting to get her out, but this phone call says otherwise, and why is she hunting for those cowards even though I rejected the offer? Kaweesi turns to me with a confused look across his face.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

"General…compared to whatever gear Diana has, the stuff we have might as be a child's toy. With tech that can hack into our databases from what I assume is another country, I wouldn't find it hard to believe that she already knows we tapped her phone."

"…Which means we heard exactly what she wanted us to hear."

"Yes General. And with all the evidence we have against her, how does she expect to just up and leave?"

"Diplomatic Immunity is my guess."

"Now she is suddenly a diplomat?"

"We don't know full well who she or that other man is." But if this is true then way the hell is Burnwood still here?"

xxxxxxxx

I have the names and backgrounds of each target. Now I'll have to wait until Elliot locates them then I intercept the contract. She's still unaware of the tap I placed and on her phone and laptop which works to my advantage. Completing this job will bring me closer to employment with the Agency and taking 47's place. It's time to begin making preparations.


	3. Chapter 3

S.W.F. Vol. 2

Ch.3: Second Best

It took nine days for Elliot to pinpoint the targets current residence in Greece and not a moment too soon. They were already prepared to flee country to the United States. They escaped Afrika not only to evade the UPF but Serge Kayaru as well. I recently learned of the name from a previous target that proved to be more capable than I expected and captured me. He also managed to capture 47 as well which I admit was impressive. It was during that time he mentioned a man he was pursuing called Serge Kayaru. I escaped and left 47 to die.

Since then I looked up Kayaru out of curiosity. But back to the matter at hand, the four runaways have become increasingly paranoid that Kayaru may have sleeper cells stationed there, even more so since Greece is not far from Afrika. The US is selected because they think it's out of Kayaru's reach. The group has chosen to stay together rather than splitting up, believing they stood a better chance at survival watching each other's back. Considering they're all former UPF with no contacts or protection outside of Uganda, it's a sound strategy. The drawback to it is they're easier to track which works to my advantage.

I arrived at the airport early to begin recon beforehand with the targets ETA being in one hour. The Agency has dispatched one of their assassins who are likely in the airport. It's an ideal open area where the four targets will be, which is an opportunity to causally blend in while getting close to them. I don't know who or where this person is but it's vital I neutralize the individual before they complete their objective.

I'll already be on thin ice with the ICA for interfering in this contract so in an effort to keep things from reaching the boiling point, I'll have to be certain their agent remains alive, but first he or she must be located. For now I'll explore points of interest. One: At the airport entrance there are some personal who offer to carry luggage for people all the way to the plane. Two: Metal detectors at baggage check points. Three: There's a somewhat large crowd here today, possibly close to a hundred people not including the staff.

I wait until an opening comes where I can catch a pair of employees off camera and alone to acquire their uniforms. Now dressed as security personal, I make my way into their surveillance room. There are a dozen guards present but I'm not paid much attention beyond a glance. Carefully I pace between monitors while trying not to disturb anyone and watch, hoping to see any sigh of the Agency's hitman. Forty minutes later and nothing has turned up.

So far this has been a waste of time so I leave. Should've known it wouldn't have been that simple. Whoever was sent wasn't some novice who is going to announce their presence. If there's any chance to draw them out of hiding, it'll have to be through the targets. To catch the hunter you have to start with the pray.

I switch disguises to a luggage carrier and wait just outside the entrance. The four arrive in two separate cabs and welcome the assistance with their bags however I'm only interested in placing something provocative inside one of them before heading back inside.

"Hey, where are you going? You're supposed to carry our bags!" One of them calls to me.

"I'm on my lunch break." I replied.

"Lazy fuck, I hope you get fired!" He shouted.

After changing back into the guard outfit I keep a safe distance from the group and wait until they check in with reception and make their way to a baggage check point where the last one through sets off the alarm. Security is quick to draw their pistols on the man, who is completely confused but raises his hands. They yell at him, push him to the ground and cuff him, then escort him off the floor while the other three try in vain to argue his innocents.

One of them started a fight which resulted in him also being arrested; a surprise bonus. I know exactly where they are being taken to but I'll get to them later. This was designed to accomplish two things: First to slow the group down which it has done. After exhausting their efforts with security, the remaining two found seats and waited. The second was to try and locate the assassin but so far wasn't successful. Too many people were watching the scene for me to pinpoint anyone that stood out.

It wasn't until twenty minutes passed that the plan bared some fruit. One of the targets got up and was heading towards a bathroom where he'll possibly be alone. Moments later a seemly pregnant woman holding her belly and breathing heavily rushes and conveniently mistakes the men's room for the women's.

I used the guard's radio to call for backup to meet me before walking over to the door and lean on it to listen. The woman is breathing erectly and speaking Spanish as the target tries to calm her down. I notice the door is locked so I quickly pick it as they converse, knowing she wouldn't hear it. This continues for a short while before it suddenly becomes silent. Slowly I push open the door and quietly creep in, where I find him on the floor and her crouched behind him, sticking a syringe in his neck.

I intended to sneak up and knock her out and let the guards find her with the body and murder weapon in hand but unfortunately, she's facing my direction and quickly becomes aware of my presence. At first there's alarm in her eyes and I expected her to draw her weapon. Instead her expression changed to recognition and then confusion.

"Agent 47? Sir what are you doing here?" She asked.

An unexpected turn of events but it's useful none the less, although it's strange because I would think by now the Agency would know 47 is dead, unless they never found the body. But since she believes I'm him, there's still a chance to detain her and continue with the mission but I needed to do so before she contacted her handler so I had to keep her distracted. Swiftly I pull out a Sliverballer, a weapon I know 47 uses, and point it at her head.

"The more important question is why you are here?"

She slowly stands with her hands raised but appears calm. Her accent and appearance suggest she originates from Spain which is not very far from Greece. The Agency obviously selected her because she's lives closest to the targets.

"Working a routine contract sir. Has there been a compromise?

"I'm impressed with your plan of attack: Use the disguise of pregnancy to fool people into dropping their guard. Well done agent but I'll be taking over from here."

"Sir, everything's under control. What are you talking about?"

Multiple guards burst into the restroom with their 9mm pistols out.

"She just murdered that man, arrest her." I commanded.

My gun remained trained on her as she was handcuffed. The hitwoman stared at me with mixture of confusion and anger. I removed her stomach padding and weapon then had her placed face down before shooting her with the guard's standard issue stun gun in the neck, putting her asleep for at least half an hour. I couldn't take the risk of her escaping while I'm still here or I'd have bigger problems. After I'm gone it'll no longer matter.

"You don't think that was excessive force?" One of them asked.

"She's too dangerous. It's safer this way so you can take her out of here. Now excuse me, I need to fill out the report."

I pocketed the dead man's ID and left before they could ask more questions. Next I checked on the target waiting in the lobby. He's now impatiently pacing back and forth while staring at his watch. His plane is supposed to depart within 45 minutes from now but he's still waiting for his friends to join. I had to get things moving before he discovered one of them was dead so I look to the crowd for inspiration. Hmm…I spot a group of teenagers traveling with a single adult. I strolled over to them with money in my hand.

"Sorry to bother you all but I was wondering if you'd be interested in earning some money by helping me play a prank on a friend of mine."

I watched as the target grew tired of waiting and headed towards the restroom in search for his missing co-worker when one of kids I hired stepped in front of him. I'm standing within earshot.

"You've failed Serge. You ran away instead of finishing the job!" The boy stated.

He wasn't much of an actor but that didn't seem to matter because the target looked at him wide eyed with his mouth gapping open. He quickly moved past him with haste when another boy cut him off.

"Kayaru doesn't forgive failure. Or cowards. You have been marked."

The target's anxiety started to kick into overdrive. He changed direction and rapidly tried to walk away but was met by two more boys.

"There's no escape. Serge is _everywhere!"_

"You're the last one left, all alone now!"

He's almost running now as the kids I hired continued taunting him, following as far as they can. Now that he fears that he is alone and hunted by Kayaru, the target has no problem boarding the plane which is exactly where I want him. With that done I head to the holding area where the arrested targets are being questioned. I picked up two water bottles from a vending machine and added an extra ingredient to them, then lured the interrogators out of each room by claiming they had a call waiting, leaving me alone with the two. I went in one room after the next.

"You're not going anywhere for a while so you may as well drink this and relax." I offered.

Although aggravated, each man accepted the bottles and I waited until they both took sips before leaving. Their IDs were sitting on a desk with a guard looking them up on a computer. I distracted him by serving a cup of coffee that I spilled on his lap. He yelled and shouted insults at me before making his way to find napkins, making the IDs an easy grab. After exiting the area and being certain no one else was around, I changed back into the suit I wore entering the airport. With all other objectives completed, I board the same plane as the final target as it prepares for lift off, trapping him with me while simultaneously making my escape.

xxxxxxx

I don't like hospital food. This is the first time I've had to eat it and if I can help it, it'll be the last. I've been in a few hospitals before but never as a real patient. I'm improving slowly as the days past but still not well enough to check myself out yet which means I have to sit through another visit from the Inspector General who was once again playing a card game, Solitary from the looks of it. A game I was never fond of because it revolves entirely around chance and for that reason I suspect the people who like to play it are likely needless risk takers. How that applies to the General remains to be seen. Earlier I learned from a nurse that her name is Ursula with no known last name.

She tried again for a full hour to pry something out of me before resigning. Although her efforts didn't yield any results, I was surprised by her commitment. Despite how utterly guilty Diana and I appeared to be the Inspector General seem to think otherwise, not that she's trying to prove our innocence. She wants to know exactly where I stand with Serge Kayaru and why he wants to kill me though I don't see why it matters to her. What is this Ursula person intending to do exactly? I needed to speak with Diana for any updates and now is a good enough time to get some exercise.

It requires much of my focus to stand and walk out of my room but I force myself to do so nearly every day with the aid of a nurse, trying to get a layout of the building while regaining my strength. In the week I've been here I've also learned the hospital I'm in is in Kabale and is five stories high. A nurse walks with me along with two UPF cops as I've explore each floor, making note of locations of medical equipment that can be used as weapons at some point. Perhaps I'll acquire sedatives and get a hold of their firearms, though it's not a sure enough plan to commit on.

Even if that were to happen I can't see a way to do it without drawing attention. Then there's also the added difficulty of where I am –Afrika. It's one of the most problematic places for me to blend in. I can fake skin tone with excesses amounts of make-up to a certain extent, but I had access to neither the equipment nor the make-up artist. It's possible that Kayaru will find me before I'm well enough to leave so I need to prepare for if or when that happens. Reaching the receptionist desk to make the call nearly exhausted me. She finally answers after a number of rings.

"Diana."

"It's good hear your voice again my friend!"

She didn't use my name as she normally does, instead calling me her friend. It's the first time she has ever referred to me as such on the phone. It's enough to suggest that someone else is listening in on this conversation and also means she hasn't given them any information about me.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Sitting inside a UPF holding cell."

"And they allow you to use your phone?"

"With strings attached of course. However they seem to be a decent bunch. Listen; by chance have you considered what I spoke about in the ambulance ride?"

"I don't like it Diana."

"I know. This is a monumental favor I'm asking for and it won't be possible without your compliance. If you decide against it, I'll understand and there won't be any hard feelings. Think it over but please remember that time is against us."

"Right now I'm certain of one thing: When it's over, this particular part of your past will be dead and buried. No matter what happens Diana, I want you to make sure of it."

"I…I suppose that's fair enough. Good luck my friend."

xxxxxxxx

I was waiting inside Elliot's home when she entered with her guard force. She must have been expecting me because no guns were drawn, but she certainly didn't look to be in a welcoming mood.

"My agent Rose informed me you interfered with one of our missions. She says 47 got her arrested which is preposterous, so I knew she meant you. But then I was left wondering how you could've possibly known about the assignment. That's when I had my phone and laptop scanned and discovered that they had been tapped."

"Not bad for the 'second best' is it?"

"Do not gloat. If you have a death wish then save me the cost of the bullet by shooting yourself, because I don't have the time to waste one on a suicidal wanna be."

"But then you wouldn't get the IDs that your boss requested. You're not going to disappoint her now, are you?"

"What do you want -payment for the contract that you've stolen?"

"I want what I asked for during our first meeting -Employment. I believe I've proven my value to you. Unlike your agent Rose who failed the mission. I'm surprised the Agency has a tolerance for failure."

"Except she didn't fail, she was sabotaged by _**you**_."

"Don't take it personally. Now that I have your attention, perhaps we can put aside our differences for the sake of business. So…do we have a deal?"


	4. Chapter 4

For this chapter I'll be continuing the story of the Cleaners, a group that was introduced in my previous story. I guess you can call it a subplot. Again, sorry if there's any confusion but feel free to ask questions if you have any. And if you happen to enjoy my fanfiction or not, I'd love some feedback! It helps keep me going.

S.W.F. Vol. 2

Ch.4: Only Human…Most of the Time

Tried to ignore it but goddamn phone keeps ringing as I try to lay asleep. It rings then voice mail answers and stops, then rings again two minutes later. Shit's been going on and on for twenty five minutes straight before I finally just say fuck it and curse out the asshole.

"I don't care who the fuck this is, but if you call me again I'll find you and shove both my phone and yours up your ass then keep calling them both until the batteries burnout!"

I close it shut, put it back on nightstand and shut my eyes. Five minutes later it rings again.

"Leave a goddamn message and piss off!"

"Delio it's your father!"

"I don't give a shit."

"How dare you speak to me like th_"

I hung up again and waited. It's after two in the morning and I want to rest meaning it is the worst time for anyone to ask me for shit, no matter who the hell is asking. I'm not on call so if it's about job, they better not be…..sensitive type, and ready to pay extra for me to climb out of bed. But sense it is father who rarely contacts me, it is probably…eh…emergency. I get up and use bathroom before picking up next ring.

"My tank is empty father so get to the point, now, or I take batteries out of phone."

"Delio…I….son I'm in trouble and…could use your help."

"Just throw money at problem and flash your degrees like you do everything else."

"If this gets out I'll lose my license and go to prison! "

"What is it?"

"I don't want to say over the phone. I need you to come back to Prague."

"That is two and a half days flight from here. I wouldn't get there in time. Not that I care to."

"This is serious Delio! Please! Listen, I'm on a two week vacation so I got a few days to wait but the sooner you can get here the better. I need you to do what you do for me Delio. I'll pay your expenses."

"Do what I do?"

"I know exactly the type of _cleaning _you do Delio. You might not accept the road I paved but I still keep an eye on all of my investments. Don't be surprised."

I wasn't expecting that. Thought he stopped checking up on me a long time ago, and it could mean he actually gives some little shit about his son, but I won't bet on it, since he called me an _investment_. Whatever is wrong has him scared serious. He didn't call any of his triple degree trophy friends. I guess all that didn't make them good enough to qualify. My father and I rarely got along but there's still a nagging part of my soul that cares for this man; Ivan fucking Gavanski. He better be ready to pay out his ass for this.

"I'll call you after I land."

"S-s-so you are coming now?"

"Nope. I'm going back to sleep for seven hours first, then I'll be on a plane tonight."

"Delio this isn't the time! My life is-"

"You said you're on vacation, yes? So keep eh…. low profile until I'm there. Don't call my number again or I don't show."

I hang up before can he start his pissing and moaning then remove battery just in case.

After I'm rested and refreshed I book flight and call up Maverick. Don't know what mess father is into but better to have two cleaners then just one…if she decides to come. Mav and father don't get along because…well he's an asshole. But since he is paying I hope she'll go for the money. She picks up after forth ring. It's harder understanding her on phone then in person so whenever I call I ask her to press a button for yes and press twice for no.

"Hey Mav, it's Delio. Listen I got another job offer last night and thought you'd be interested."

(Beep)

"There is a catch. It's from my old man."

(Beep, beep)

"Yeah, I know I know. That's why he's going to pay double."

(Beep, beep)

"What if I promised he won't give you any shit this time?"

(Beep, beep)

"Alright, what if I let you give him shit?"

(Beep, beep)

"Uhh…please? As a favor to me."

(Beep, beep)

"How about we make him pay triple?"

(Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)

"…I'm guessing that means 'fuck you'?"

(Beep)

"Love you too Mav. Come on, I'm not excited doing it either but it might be first step to…mending fences with him. He's never called me for help before."

There was a brief pause before she hung up. I was trying to guilt trip her into coming. It's a dick move on my part I know but I need someone else there to keep me sane and sober enough to stand in father's presence, otherwise I drink lots of Vodka which is always bad during a job. But to my credit, I've gotten a little better managing bad habits, I don't go to Casino as much. So far it looks like Mav isn't taking the bait because she hasn't called back.

A few days later I'm back in Prague and surprise to find Maverick waiting in airport. She let her hair grow and changed it to Egyptian style which actually looks good on her. Mav got shot in her hand trying to save me from catching agent 47's bullet a while ago, but since then her hand has healed fairly well, other then having a big scar. I still owe her for that but she's not accepting my money. I gotta think of some other way to pay her back.

"Shit, Mav! I didn't think you'd come."

With her left hand she rubs her fingers against her thumb while with right she holds up three fingers.

"He'll pay triple just like I said. Glad you're here."

She exhaled, shifted her weight back and rolled her eyes.

"Mav, without you…shit without you there be no me. I don't how but I'll make it up to you I promise. Did you uh…talk to Andre by chance?"

She nods.

"How's he doing? Still pissed at me?"

She nods again. I shouldn't be surprised and I can't blame Andre. I fucked up big time with both him and Mav. Got hired by 47 and cleared debts at cost of friendship. But I can't think about that now. Just want to do job and get the fuck out of freezing Prague. I call father and tell him I'm here but instead of calling a cab, he has a car pick us up. We're driven to a docking bay where father is waiting on board his yacht. Damn, he looks like he hadn't slept in days and is strung out.

"You took your sweet time getting here, Delio. Did you get your beauty rest?"

"You want to show me the problem so we can work or you want to piss and moan?"

He looked over to Mav with contempt on his face, then grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Why the hell did you bring that Charlie girl?"

"She's here to help me help you. And I told you she's not Vietnamese so address her as Ms. Wei."

"She's an uninvited guest on _my_ boat. I'll address her however I choose."

"Oh, I can't wait to see how that works out for you. Now can we start the tour now?"

"What about your other co-worker Andre. Where's he?"

"Not here. So. Can. We. Start. The. . Tour?"

He finally took us to the dining room where we find a dead redhead chick laid out on the table that looks like it was turned into an operating table. And it looks like she was operated on. Sitting on another side of same table is a blonde busty plastic doll looking chick. She was crying but she wasn't too upset to stop sniffing lines of cocaine. There's plenty of that and wine bottles laying around. Not hard for me to see how this story happened.

"Let me take wild guess at putting puzzle together. You and your lady friends were having a private party when this poor girl told you she always wanted breast implants and you, in a current drugged and drunken state of mind, thought it was a good idea to do the operation here and now, thinking it'll up your chances of getting laid. But since you were fucked up, you fucked up and now she's dead. Am I on to something here?"

"This isn't my first…under the table operation for pa-"

"But it is last one, right?"

"Are you doing what I pay you to do?"

"Just know you're not getting the family discount and paying triple."

*What the fuck do you mean I got to pay triple!?* Father shouted in our native tongue.

*You can either pay the cost of being an asshole or you figure it out by yourself.* I replied.

He rubs his forehead and groins before speaking again.

"Just get it over with. So I can get back to my life and you can get back to the rock you live under."

Now with family reunion over with, me and Mav get busy. We begin by making him and the redhead wear gloves and plastic bags over their shoes but not to help us. They're both too wasted to be any use so for now, they stay seated. We scope up all the alcohol and coke we can find, including the stuff they were snorting, and that made the redhead women jump to her feet.

"Hey, I need that!" She said to me.

"You've had more than enough for today. All this shit needs to be gone."

"I'm freaking out here! My girlfriend's dead! I need that to calm my nerves!"

"What is your name?"

"Zoey."

"Ok Zoey, this is not good time to panic. Party's over now. I'm gonna flush this-"

"And how the hell else am I supposed to relax!?"

"Take a shower. Or go for a swim."

"My friend is dead and you tell me to go for a fucking swim?"

"Look Zoey, Zoey, just let Delio take care of this. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me." My father said.

He stood in front of her and tried rubbing Zoey's arms but she pushed him away.

"Trust _you? _Meaning like she did? Look where that took her _doctor_. No, no, you want to chill out then I need a fix right now!"

The three of us were all shouting at each other until Mav stepped in and just suddenly decks Zoey! She hit the ground holding her bleeding nose and started crying even harder, like a newborn baby.

"Hey! Don't you dare put your filthy hands on anyone in my boat! This isn't whatever jungle you live in so you better show me some goddamn respect!" My father shouted at Mav.

She responded by decking him next, making him bleed from the nose too.

"Fuck! Delio aren't you going to do something about her!?"

"I'm not her keeper. Now go in bathroom to clean up and stay there until we finish. Both of you. Or stay here and I watch Mav kick the shit out you."

He glared at Mav and me before picking up his date and does what I asked. Mav turned to me and spoke softly in her Cantonese. For the most part I only get some basic understanding of what she says by the way she says it.

"One time only favor, I know. At least we can finally start." I replied.

We worked for hours wiping everything down. Took us longer without Andre but we'll still get it done. We put dead girl in body bag and cleaned all common areas people touch in every room, making it all look as good as new. Now it's only bathroom left. I call the love birds out but father alone steps out.

"Tell the girl to come out. That's the last room we have to hit."

"She is…gone. Overdosed."

Mav glanced at me then my father and shook her head.

"How? Threw away all the…..wait, you had secret stash, didn't you?"

*She won't shut up! She kept going on and on about needing a fix!*

"Speak English while Mav is here. It's her business too."

"She doesn't even speak English!"

"Not the point."

"And how the hell did she get a name like Maverick?"

"Have to ask her."

"You never did?"

"Yes, but didn't understand 90% of story."

"Whatever. Just add Zoey on the list of things to do."

"Drive us out to sea while we keep cleaning up your mess."

Yeah, she's dead as doorknob. Now we got two bodies to take care of but at least she's not as bloody as first one and doesn't take as long. Mav was cursing under breath whole time until we finished. I had to work faster because longer we're here increases chances of violence between father and Maverick. An hour later we stopped then first check if coast is clear before dropping both women overboard. Even with all the bullshit happening things were going good, until the great Ivan Gavanski pulled out a .22 caliber pistol and aimed at Mav!

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Your friend hates my guts Delio. What's to stop her from taking my money and calling the cops anyway? Better to be safe than sorry."

"Maverick came here as a favor to me because I can't stand being with you alone. Nothing's change since then."

"You should have come alone or brought Andre. Not the Charlie girl. I knew you wouldn't be too bothered by my…indiscretions Delio but she could try to screw me over. I don't like or trust her."

I step in front of his gun and slowly walk to him.

"You been sniffing coke ever since after you called me and it's getting to your brain. Its same reason you are in this mess." I said stopping in front of him.

"It's not an addiction. I can stop any time choose and I will after this. Get out of the way Delio."

"Or what?"

"I'm not going to kill you but that doesn't mean I won't shoot you. Move aside."

I stand there a minute longer then move. Mav had already slipped from view while I blocked his line of sight which made him freak out even more. She was at his side before he knew it, disarmed him and decked his sorry ass again. When he wakes up he sees we tied him up from wrist to feet. I cut him off before he speaks.

"Maybe it is good idea to turn you to the police."

"Delio-"

"I'm here because you asked for help. Didn't expect 'thank you' but didn't expect gun on Mav and me either. You got some fucking nerve."

"What is it about this woman that makes you choose her over me? She fucks you that good?"

"You know, if I didn't know you better, it almost sounds like you envy her."

"…."

"You sort of do, don't you? It's because I always side with her over you."

"I never understood why to this day. How did you even two meet? You don't travel in the same circles."

"Why do you care?"

"I never cared about your Maverick so why do you?"

We got about thirty minutes before we reach shore. I'll pass time and indulge him with story.

xxxxxxx

_Finally saved up two grand. Just finished job with Andre in Chicago and ready to treat myself to Horseshoe Casino. Some casinos better then others but don't have favorite. I just check out one in whatever city I work in. Tried talking Andre into going but he had date that night. When I enter I see place is crowded; all twenty five dollar tables seats are filled but that is not problem, wanted expensive tables anyway. I play either Blackjack or Poker. Slot machines are boring and never liked Roulette. On way to one of tables I see this tall angry Asian woman arguing with a waitress. _

_She didn't speak a word of English but the waitress seems to know what she was saying. Their talk was cut short when the Asian slapped the waitress's tray down and stormed off. She wasn't watching where she was going when she bumped into me._

"_Slow down lady!" I said._

_She got in my face and shouted something fierce before rushing away._

_*Go fuck yourself! I shouted after her in my language.*_

_She glanced back at me surprised. Caught her off guard switching to native tongue._

_What a bitch. I turned to waitress and helped pick up her things._

"_She has stick up her ass, no?"_

"_It's none of your business." She said and went back to work._

_Guess she's got stick stuck in her ass too. Don't know what that was about but don't care. Won't let it ruin evening. _

_Hour and twenty minutes later and I am ready to leave happy camper. Turned two grand into eight and decided to call it a night. Cashed in chips and walked out to my car when I see same Asian woman arguing with four cops. For way she acted earlier, I hoped they would arrest her. Maybe shoot her with stun gun. Instead they were mocking her for not speaking their language._

"_I don't understand how the hell you come into this country and not speak English? Isn't that basic education for you people?"_

"_Look at me lady. I'll speak slowly so you can keep up. Caaaannnnnnn….yooooouuuuuu….heeeaaarrrr…whhhhhhhaaaaaaat….IIIIIIIIIII…aaaaaaaaaammmmmm…..saaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg?"_

_That made her bark at them. Not a real dog bark but I mean lots of intense yelling. She just kept going on and on until one put their hand on her shoulder and all hell broke loose. She grabs the guy's hand and bends fingers all the way back, making him scream. From there the rest kind of looked like a blur as she moves like a fucking cheetah, kicking the shit out of the cops. It was…amazing to watch. She had been doing well until one of them got some breathing room and shot her with a stun gun, putting her down for count. Once the other cops recovered they pulled out their batons and started beating her. I get why they're pissed but still feel they were taking it a little far. They've been at it for five minutes now and girl is hardly moving._

"_Hey, hey, hey she's done! Stop before you kill her!" I said._

"_This doesn't concern you! Get the hell out of here!"_

_I may not like the girl but she shouldn't die because of racist cops. I couldn't just jump in or they beat me with her but I do notice one of their cars was left open with keys inside and have an idea. This will cost me my winnings but fuck it. Racism pisses me off; it remains me of my father. I jump in squad car and start it up and turn on siren, which gets their attention._

"_Nice night for drive, officer!" I shouted before speeding off._

_They all got in other car and chased after me. I didn't go very far because I did not want big police chase, just wanted to get them off her. I pick public place like airport to stop in case they want to shoot or beat me then do it in front of many people. Not that they were gentle arresting me. _

_I didn't see the woman again until I was in court. The judge asked why I steal police car and I told what happened: I was afraid police would beat poor Asian woman to death. They wouldn't listen to me so I did what I did. I was surprised when judge ruled in my favor, but I suspect because he was black man who shared a dislike for racist. The cops who arrested me kept most of my earnings of course. As I left courtroom I ran into the woman again. Her right eye is black and closed shut and left arm is in cast but she smiles at me._

"_Maverick Wei." She says pointing at herself._

"_Delio Gavanski. Nice to meet you Maverick." I replied holding out my hand. Instead she bows her head._

_xxxxxxx _

"Later on she sues for police brutally and splits the winnings with me. We've became friends ever since."

"Two of you meet because of your gambling habits. That's a touching story son. Now if you had stayed in school and let the police do their job, all would be right and none of this would have happen."

"Meaning be like you? Since you're about to go to prison I think not."

"So you're just going to walk your father into the station instead of taking my money and pretend this never happen? If you do that I'll tell them you were evolved."

"Tell them everything, except you have no proof but I do. Me and Mavervick don't live in Prague. And no, we will not walk you in. Instead we send a…uh…anon…anonymous tip. So you have head start. I leave city if I were you."

Yacht stopped at the docks. We pack all our stuff then untied father and take his phone while he is still running his mouth.

"Delio if you do this then there's no going back…"

I pulled out phone while he talked and dialed police. He finally got massage and started running like chicken with head cut off. Now that he's gone I turn to Mav.

"I know I said triple but looks like we leave empty handed. Sorry this was complete waste of time. I know-"

She held her hand out for me to stop talking, shakes her head while smiling, and says something sweet. Or what I think is sweet. Mav doesn't seem pissed like I thought she'd be. This is yet another time I wish I knew what she was thinking.

xxxxxxxx

*We didn't get paid but we got something I consider more valuable: Satisfaction in watching that racist, murdering, malpractice prick of a doctor's life fall apart. I always resented that man and enjoyed knocking him senseless, but I was even more pleased when Delio rejected his father's money when the idiot lost his mind and tried to shoot me. Delio can at last close this chapter of his life and move forward. That is the true reason I came-for him to get closure, except it ended better than I've foreseen.*

*But this also makes me think of my own past. At some point I wish to make amends but it's not something I can do alone. I know Delio would help me anyway he can but this is too dangerous for him. I don't know how it can work but…perhaps I can acquire add from Agent 47…somehow.*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, thanks for the review Paigiegir17. It made my day. Even though I gave notice, I didn't think anyone would want to take the time to read through the first story. Hopefully, It'll keep you interest.

S.W.F. Vol. 2

Ch.5: Queen's Gambit

"Slow down Mr. Kayaru. I'm impressed with your willpower but your body still needs time to recover."

"Time is a luxury I don't have. The reason I have to leave is the exact reason I'm here. I don't mean to make your job difficult but please realize my urgency."

"I understand sir but if you continue to force yourself with those crutches to walk on that bad leg, you may possibly wind up causing more damage."

"The longer I'm here, the smaller my chances become at finding my brother. I can't sleep until I know what has happened to him."

"Mr. Kayaru, I can assure that you're in no shape to-"

"And you would be – ahhh!

I watched Serge trip and fall over while he was arguing with the physical therapist from the door outside the hospital's fitness room. I've been dreading having to deal with him again but he knows more about Burnwood and her mostly mute associate then I do. Time to shake the tree and see have many leaves come loose. I entered while he was still on the floor. Seeing him down there makes this visit slightly more bearable.

"Serge."

"Inspector General Ursula. What a surprise. This my physic-"

"Take a lunch break." I told the therapist.

Once he left, Serge picked himself up and used his crutches to move to a bench, sat down and waited.

"Wanted to tell you that Diana Burnwood has a set court date for next week where she'll be tried and likely executed shortly after."

"Is that a fact or fiction I wonder. So why are you telling me this?"

"It was your stadium, your people and Basil that you lost. Just thought you might want to know that justice is being served to the parties responsible. And it's as you said: We don't have any evidence against the bold barcoded man. All of it points to her. So all's well that ends well, right?"

Serge had this steel hollow expression on his face but didn't respond. I headed for the door but stopped before going through it. Pulled out a recording and turned back to him.

"One other thing I forgot to mention." I played the conversation between Burnwood and Barcode. When it was finished, the smile disappeared from his face.

"This is nothing we can use in court, but what do you think he means by 'this part of your past will be dead and buried'? I get the feeling he means you Serge."

"Thank you for giving me notice but is there something specific you're fishing for?"

"Serge, I hope you don't think by withholding information about your 'savior' that'll keep attention off him. It's already too late for that."

"And why would I want that?"

"So you can turn him into a corpse without drawing suspicion."

"Then perhaps, Inspector General, you can escort me to his location so I can show you otherwise."

"Cut the bullshit Serge. Who do think you're talking to?"

"Someone who's stuck between a rock and a hard place and is seeking guidance, except you and I are not the best of friends, so why should you believe anything I say? But then again, even if we don't see eye to eye, you know who I am and what I'm about, unlike Diana."

"That depends on how 'unlike' Diana you are."

"I've already told you; she's an old partner and-"

"And lover?"

"She mentioned that, did she? It's true we use to sleep together and business was good. I won't be where I am without her connections but she got greedy and wanted more. That's when the relationship ended."

"So now she wants to kill you. Not that I blame her."

"No. If she wanted to, I'd be dead instead of here. She wants control of what I have first."

"Why?"

"To expand her network. If Diana took over, then there's no knowing what she can do."

"If that's true then why not kill her yourself?"

He started laughing and showed that shit-spiting grin, but he didn't answer the question.

"The fact that you came to see me suggest the case on Diana isn't so clean cut. From my point of view, it seems you have two choices Inspector General: You can proceed with prosecuting the woman even though you'll probably be playing into her hands. Or…do something she's not expecting and throw her for a loop by setting her free."

"Let her go? By snapping my fingers?"

"I have faith you can figure it out Inspector General."

"By your description, Diana Burnwood may as well be the Princess of Darkness."

"I told you of two choices. Maybe you have more?"

The truth was I didn't. Since she arrived it felt as if Burnwood was toying with me, trying to use me just like Serge is trying to do. But the idea of freeing her could possibly throw her off her game and shake loose more secrets, but that's a big step that I'm not willing to take as of yet. The cost is too risky without knowing for sure of the reward.

"So she's released and you have her dealt with?"

"No, I'd send her packing."

I'm interrupted by my phone ringing before I question him more, incoming call from Gyasi.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but a package just arrived for you. There's no return address. It's likely from Burnwood."

"What's she doing now?"

"You're not going believe this….."

For now I'm done with Serge so I leave and drive back to the station. After arriving, I don't waste time tearing open the box and spill its contents: Four IDs belonging to the runaway former UPF officers. For a moment a smile spreads across my lips without me even knowing, but fades when realizing who sent this- Diana Burnwood.

She had them killed in an effort to appease me even though I rejected her offer. So far there are two powerful people who are both trying to sway me to their cause. What rubs me the wrong way is she's paying me with blood…just as Serge once tried to do.

One is lying, the other is withholding information. What I know for sure is Serge and Diana used to work together and later slept together. Now their gunning for one another. Serge claims Diana is the reason behind his rise to power and from all I've witness of her, it's hard _not _to believe it. Diana says Serge wants to reestablish their relationship at any cost and that story _is_ hard to believe.

Neither wants to tell me about Mr. Barcode but he's very important to both of them. I walk over to Burnwood's holding cell…and wasn't expecting to see her trying to clean her bed sheets. A rich, high class woman doing her own cleaning in a jail cell. Burnwood is full of surprises.

XXXXXX

I was using a bucket of soap and water along with a wash rag to scrub down my cell. Luckily the janitor was nice enough to let me borrow some of his supplies. The Assistant Inspector examined it when he discovered it of course, but decided to wait for his boss to give the final word on the matter. I suspect he may be sweet on her, though I can't confirm it. Ursula later comes for a visit and stares at me in confusion. She may think this is part of some grand scheme but the truth is I was just doing this out of boredom.

"Hello Inspector General. I hope you don't mind but I needed to keep myself occupied. I don't suppose I can ask you to allow the maintenance man on night shift to remain employed?"

I wait for her response but she only continues to stare as if thinking something over. She then decides to open my cell.

"Let's go for a drive." She finally says.

Five minutes later we were in a squad car on the road. I don't mind the change of pace but I'm also somewhat bothered by it, especially since I wasn't wearing handcuffs and sitting in the passenger seat instead of the back. Ursula picked up on my thoughts.

"What's the point in treating you like a prisoner since you have freedom a phone call away?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'll remain in Uganda while you fly back to where ever you came from. The airport's an hour away."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You never needed my _pardon _Burnwood."

"Yes that's true, but still I prefer to ask for it."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not a dictator Inspector General, nor do I wish to be."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm the enemy of your enemy."

"Time's too short for vagueness. I told you when we first meet that I don't like my time being wasted. It's now or never Burnwood."

"Did you get my package?"

"I warned y-"

"We have less than an hour before reaching the airport. If you still don't like what I have to say by then, send me off. So…did you get my package?"

"You mean your bribe."

"Consider it a peace offering."

"Except, I never asked for it."

"You did nothing to stop it either."

She frowns at me but doesn't respond.

"I'm fully aware you've been eavesdropping on my phone calls and even though you didn't request the contract on those men, never once have you asked me to call it off. At the very least it suggests you've given me the benefit of the doubt. I'd like to extend the same courtesy."

"I should be so lucky."

"Why exactly do you oppose him?"

"You're supposed to be answering questions, not asking them. In case you've forgotten you're the one who's almost out of time."

"Well you are correct General. Sending me away would be a major drawback. Serge will hunt down and murder my associate, but once things have calmed down, I'll return to collect his life."

Abruptly she pulled over on the side of the road and gave me her full attention.

"If that happens then-"

"I know. There's no way of knowing how many sleeper cells he has and how they'll react, but we can assume the worse. I don't want that to happen Inspector General, but it'll be my only remaining course of action and I'll owe it to my associate. But I believe there's a way to keep that from happening. From what I gather, you seem to be an honest cop, but before I can trust you I need to know why that is."

She continued giving me a long look before exhaling and nodding, seeming to understand my perspective.

"If it's too good to be true, then it is." She said now facing the windshield.

"Precisely."

She removed a pack of cigarettes, placed one in her mouth and lit it.

"This country is plagued by warlords Burnwood: So called rebels fighting the government and pillaging countless people in the process. We were digging are own graves since before I was born. The Kayaru brothers show up and in a few years' time, the bloodshed slows and slows. There is still violence but I say it's been reduced by 60%, and Serge and Basil become Afrika's messiahs.

They do what you'd expect: Build schools, build homes etc. Of course it all came with a price. More than once I busted their operations and tried getting any children in their care to turn on them but every time without fail, the kids would always accuse me and my officers of…touching them. Eventually Basil tried bribing me to look the other way and I burned his money right in front of them."

Ursula takes a short break to smoke.

"So one day Basil shows up at my home with a different offering - a 16 year old girl on my doorstep. He says he knows I won't accept the girl so he'll save me the trouble because he already brought a can of gasoline, which he empties all over her then sets her on fire."

She looked into my eyes upon saying this. I couldn't hide the fact that I'm unsettled. After taking another drag from her cigarette, she continues.

"I didn't think about it, I just grab some sheets and patted her down until the fire was out. Then I arrested Basil and despite the fact he'd tried to burn her, she claimed I was the one who did it. A few months later he pays me another visit with the same girl in tow, once again threatening to set her on fire unless I accept his 'gift'."

Ursula inhales sharply with a mixture of rage and despair on her face.

"I shot her…right in front of Basil. Shot him too and arrested him even though I already knew he'd be released in a week. "

"You shot her? Just like that?"

"Taking her as my own is exactly what they wanted, otherwise they would torture her until she died and tried again with another child. I don't know where you're from Burnwood but in Afrika, justice rarely prevails."

"He didn't try to use that as leverage against you?"

"I…removed all the evidence that night. He even had my gun stolen by one of my men, but they were already too late. Now it's just his word against mine."

My chest had begun to ache upon hearing this but I wasn't in the position to pass judgment, because I've also taken actions that I'm not fond of. Pulling that type of rubbish is exactly the Kayaru brother's motto. A moment of silence hangs in the air before I finally make up my mind.

"The man I'm here with is instrumental in the neutralization of' Kayaru intersperses' but I can't go into details I'm afraid. I've been trying to keep him safe until he's fully recovered. You're the only person I know for certain who isn't allied with Serge. That is why I've elected to stay with you, Inspector General."

"Ursula."

"I'm sorry?"

"Seems you won't be out of my life anytime soon, so might as well get comfortable, Diana."

"Very well, Ursula." I said with a smile.

"So the barcode man is a threat to Serge. That's why he's hunting him?"

"Yes."

No. I hated lying to her but the truth would likely sound more unbelievable then it is. I lead Serge to believe 47 and I are an item and now he wants to kill him solely out of jealousy.

"To be honest, I'd like to believe that you're on a mission to rid the world of fifth like Serge, like some…angel of vengeance. It sounds like some bullshit fairy tale but you make me want to believe it. The problem is your friend didn't sound as convinced as you do during your last phone call. Nor does he sound as willing. So whatever you're trying to set in motion is a nothing more than a gamble."

"True. I had a very different approach that didn't involve him but unfortunately, due to the intrusion of an uninvited third party, it went down the toilet so now I have to improvise. What I'm telling you is this is my last ditch effort to keep the death toll to a minimal. To try and prevent those sleeper cells from activating. Now the question is will you to take a gamble on me?"

XXXXX

Just less than two years before I call quits. I've seen all kinds of patients come through here: Mutilated, missing limbs, bullet wounds, the sick…especially the sick. Even though the daily death toll has dropped since the Kayaru brothers appeared, I've already seen more than my fair share of blood in my lifetime. Eighteen years' worth and I've been growing increasingly tired of it all. I helped saved a third of the people who unfortunately needed treatment at a hospital. That's a depressing ratio. Just feels like I've been going around in circles all these years, like a dog chasing its own tale.

This past month I've been seeing more foreigners, mostly white men. Some are likely travelers seeking to experience an exotic land and got more than they bargained for. The others I would guess are here to try and turn a profit or are just here for their own shady reasons. The patient I'm now looking at is in the latter I think, laying asleep while I check out his charts. A stand out feature on him is he's bold with the strangest tattoo on the back of his head – wait a second. Crap, a few mosquitoes got into the room. I use a can of bug spray on them.

Need to exercise a lot of caution around mosquitoes because they or rather the female Anopheles in particular, can carry Malaria. I notice one of the windows open in the room and move to shut it to keep from more getting in. Turning back around I see more have somehow appeared so I spray them as well. Next I cover up the patient until I can get a protective net over him. That's when I heard screaming…lots of it. What the hell is going on? I rush out into the hallway and watch in horror as a fucking SWARM of mosquitoes come flooding the area!

Oh my god…


	6. Chapter 6

S.W.F. Vol.2

Ch.6 Accordance

"It's been reported that over twenty two hundred mosquitoes swarmed the Lira hospital and it took six days to kill off the majority of them. The hospital locked everything thing down to try and contain as many as possible. Now we've had trouble with mosquitoes before but this many all in one place? That's some sort of bullshit super natural phenomenal, General."

"That's why I'm investigating."

"I know you didn't ask for it but my advice is to wait a little longer. Just until it's more secure General."

"Malaria is only dangerous if you don't see it coming. If this is another outbreak than we have to try and get ahead of it if we can."

"Maybe I should accompany you."

"I'll be fine but thank you Gyasi."

I end the phone call and drive to the parking lot of the hospital, which is in the process of being quarantined. Because the building was short on staff, I stationed my troops to help move patients to other hospitals and to keep watch. Moving past them, I make my way to the head doctor in charge that's currently helping nurses treat the sick.

"Doctor Kayihura?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Inspector General Ursula. I need a moment to ask you a few questions."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for sparing your forces to help us, General. Without your aid, things would be worse here. What can I do for you?"

"What's your take on recent events? This doesn't seem like just an outbreak."

"I couldn't agree more. Well…as you already know, mosquitoes are often carriers of Malaria which takes between 8 to 25 days for symptoms to manifest. Everyone working here has probably been bitten but, because we already know it, treatment can be managed, especially with the medical breakthroughs from the US since cloning was legalized back in thing is that the disease is usually carried by a certain type of mosquito – the female anopheles."

"What are you implying exactly? Isn't that all the ones here?"

"A lot of them are but also a lot of them are not. Some of the types aren't even native to Afrika. So far all the evidence gives me a theory: all these mosquitoes were deliberately captured over the course of some years, infected with the disease and then unleashed here. Is this a terrorist attack? If so then what was the point? There's almost no-"

A nurse rushes to us in a panic.

"Doctor Kayihura, we have multiple patients going into shock!"

He turned and ran with the nurse. I followed close behind but stayed outside of the room to give them space to work. The patient is a Caucasian male who was coughing hard enough to spit up blood. They did all they could but were unable to save him. He choked to death on his own blood. I went along to see the rest of the patients who were having the same problem. A total of twenty three – all of them white. No one else was affected. Doctor Kayihyra was at a complete lost to what the fuck was going on. He intends to have the bodies dissected to try and figure this out once things are under control, but I don't need to wait that long.

xxxxxx

Serge was in a fitness room surrounded by reporters when I showed up. They probably want the most popular person in Afrika to give his two cents on the 'outbreak' because whatever he says turns to gold. I push past them to reach Serge.

"You took one of Afrika's most dangerous diseases and weaponized it, didn't you!?" I shouted at him.

Not losing a beat from my intrusion, he spoke to his entourage.

"You'll have to excuse us for a moment please. The Inspector General wants to interrogate me about the terrible tragedy befallen on to that poor hospital. Just wait outside the door and I'll call when ready."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd actually go this far to murder a man. To risk the lives of so many people so you can poison all the whites at once…"

"You're blaming Malaria on me? Last I recall it was foreigners who infected our people with these diseases and you know it to be true. Perhaps this is God giving them a taste of their own medicine. Maybe this was a long time in the making of God's accordance. Maybe these outbreaks will cease once they are gone. Or perhaps a specific one."

I yanked out my gun and was ready to beat him with it when he showed the shit spitting grin again.

"Before you get too excited Inspector General, keep in mind we have the Press waiting just outside this room." He shouted loud enough for them to hear.

They burst back inside with us and I forced myself to leave the room. Otherwise I'd likely shoot them all. I was still in ear shot when he continued addressing his fans.

"You'll have to excuse the Inspector General. She's under a great deal of pressure, as am I. Which is way I'll have to ask this be wrapped up as this new set of circumstances require my attention."

xxxxxx

I found out about the assault on the Lira hospital viewing the television in my room. It appears that Serge Kayaru is willing to use any resources possible in his attempts to have me killed. The Circumstances are too coincidental for this to be merely a bad case of Malaria. It had to be some sort of secret weapon years in the making that he saw fit to use now. It's another example which shows what I already know: The sooner he gets a bullet in the head, the better.

Though speaking truthfully, I once considered attempting to utilize various man made diseases as another method of taking out a target. Problem is that most are highly contagious and would likely leave a larger body count than intended so the idea was discarded, but not by Kayaru it seems. I presume Lira was selected because it housed a high number of Caucasians in which he thought I was among. It's time I move forward with an escape plan.

I still feel some aches and pain but I'm recovered enough to be functional. I wait until dark before getting up and walk towards the window and look outside. There are a few people moving about but no police. I may be able to tie my bed sheets together though it won't be long enough to reach ground level. However, it could get me down to a window on a lower floor and it's the best means to evade the two policemen stationed outside my door.

With that decided I open a dresser where the staff placed my suit. It still has multiple bullet holes in the shirt and it's a little dusty but other than that, it's in reasonable shape. I got dressed and begin tying the sheets when I hear footsteps rapidly approaching so I stop. At first I suspected it was the nurse, however the door opened to reveal Inspector General Ursula.

"Looks like you're feeling better. That's good, because it's past time for you to do your job."

She called in the two guards and ordered them to cuff and seat me which I allow for the time being. She carries a duffle bag that she drops to her side before addressing me.

"Burnwood tells me she's making moves to shut down Serge Kayaru and you play a key part but the problem is that you don't want to go along with it. You seem to be under the impression that there's a choice but you couldn't be more wrong. You figure over time that you'll heal up and just slip out of Uganda, right? Get this through your thick skull: Serge would never allow it! Burnwood tried sneaking in her people but they may as well have been walking into a meat grinder. And since you seem to be on his shit list, I doubt you'll be as lucky."

"….."

"I don't need you to speak. All I need right now is for you to nod your head and do your part."

"…."

Ursula digs into her bag and pulls out a glass jar containing mosquitoes.

"You're not a citizen of Uganda therefore you don't have the privilege of sitting on your ass and do nothing. But since you insist on acting the part, you may as well share some of the hardships as Uganda citizens do on a daily basis."

Her men moved toward the door as she begins twisting the led. If she were here to arrest me then I would've went along peacefully until the opportunity arrived to disappear silently. But because she's trying to coercer me, I'll have to escape using the direct approach. Slowly she continued twisting the lead in an effort to generate fear but by the time she opened it, I had unfasten the handcuffs and stood up, then break her nose with my right hand, and quickly grad the jar before it hits the ground and throw it at the guards.

While the Inspector is stunned I shove her to the floor and rush the guards while they were fighting off the insects in panic, grabbing them by their shirts and pulling them both on top of her. From there I kneel down on the trio and continue punching each of them until they're dazed and then remove their pistols. I back away until I'm against the wall next to the door with a weapon in each hand.

Naturally I entertained the idea of wearing one their uniforms but I didn't have the skin tone and even though no one knows of my identity, my face is already known in this hospital but it's dark enough that it may work. But first I expect someone to come checking in due to the commotion. As they slowly move about, I toss one of them my pair of handcuffs and give out instructions.

"Cuff yourselves to the bedrails. All of you."

"Or else you'll shoot us and alert the entire hospital." Ursula stated.

"I don't intend to shoot anyone unless you make it necessary, Inspector General. Put on your handcuffs please."

She looks me in the eye before slowly complying, likely waiting for someone to come knocking to try and use as a distraction, except I'm also waiting for that as well…only nothing happens. In fact it's strangely quiet. Still keeping a gun trained on them, I open the door to take a quick peek and find the hallways empty. Even at night there's always at least three or four people working or sometimes patients walking around. I return my attention to the Inspector, who notices the alarm on my face.

"Not going as smooth as you thought? You should put these back on before you get yourself killed." She said tossing the cuffs at my feet.

"You were followed. Kayaru's people are here." I stated.

"That's nonsense. He's tried following me before and I see them coming a long way off."

"Then someone here leaked my location. But why wait until now?"

"They were probably made scared from the Malaria attack, not wishing for the same thing to happen here. But regardless, you're definitely not getting out of here in one piece. Not without help."

"….."

"Worst case scenario is they have the building surrounded. Let me get on my phone and call for backup."

"…"

"If you got a better plan then I'd love to hear it."

I decided to release them and let her make the call. Considering the number of dangers I've faced, her threat was relatively mild. I may not trust the inspector but I am certain of her disposition towards Kayaru. I'm hoping her forces will engage with his and create an opening for me to slip away during the confusion. Now it's a matter of surviving long enough until they arrive.

xxxxxx

Assistant Inspector Gyasi Kwaeesi had driven me out for something to eat, under orders from Ursula of course. The dish is Fish and Chips. Not my first choice but still an improvement over jailhouse food and I don't mind the fresh air.

"I gotta to admit, you're not exactly the person I expected when I first saw you Ms. Burnwood."

"Pretentious, entitled, conceited perhaps?"

The Assistant Inspector looked surprised that I could read him so well.

"All of the above." He replied.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I also thought you were the type that sits behind the safety of a desk. But you're more…active then that."

"Once upon a time, that wasn't far from the truth. But I learned the hard way that the desk wasn't bulletproof."

"Hmm."

"So If I may ask, why the change of heart with me?"

"My mother lives in the States. After I became old enough to look after myself, she wanted nothing more than to leave Uganda, but I chose to stay. She's picked up the habit of playing the lottery while there. I wasn't able to dig up much about either of you but on a gut feeling, I mentioned the barcode man's tattoo number to her and she used it and won a million dollars. To me that seem to be a sigh of sorts. Rather it's good or bad, I don't know but from the outlook, I'm curious to see where it goes."

The very thought of 47's barcode being a winning number seems somewhat ironic, yet I find the idea rather amusing. Shortly afterwards his phone begins to ring. It was Ursula informing him that she and 47 are trapped by Serge's puppets and is requesting reinforcements. Kaweesi says that most of the UPF is still busy transporting Malaria infected patients with the nearest unit's ETA being at least 90 minutes. Still, he'll try to contact them and hangs up.

"How far are we from them?" I asked.

"Roughly 35 minutes. I'll drop you off first then-"

"I'm coming with you. Two is better than one."

Kaweesi thought it over for a few seconds before the both of us got in his car. If Serge found 47 then he'll likely appear in person due to his ego. While I certainly didn't wish the worse to fall upon 47 or Ursula, I'm more worried about 47 eliminating Serge as I know he would likely do so the first chance he got.

xxxxx

"How much pocket change is there between the three of you?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Empty your pockets and buy as many soda cans as possible from the vending machine."

"We could just as easily shoot it open."

"That would generate too much noise. I don't want to give away my position."

"You mean _our_ position."

Only on rare occasions have I ever worked with another on the field so I'm not particularly use to it. Now I'm trying to survive with three police officers but I don't have the luxury of choice. I went to a janitor's closet and picked the lock, collecting a roll of duct tape from inside. I return to the Inspector General and her team and tell them to tape two soda cans to their pistols, creating temporary silencers. Shortly afterwards we heard a ding as an elevator arrived. We darted out of the hallway into a nearby patient's room, where a woman was resting in bed. I peeked out the doorway a see four men armed with AK-47s making their way towards my designated room, one of which is a teenager.

"We have four inbound. You all take down three of them while I subdue the youngest for questioning."

I return their weapons and remove my tie. As they passed our room we sneak out behind them and Inspector along with her troops each fire headshots into the three while I wrap my tie around the fourth one's neck and choke him into submission. We then drag all of them out of view and pick up their arsenal.

"Only use the AK-47's as a last resort. For now, continue just using your pistols." I stated.

"Can't we tape more soda cans to the barrels?" One of them asked.

"Doesn't work for this type of weapon."

"Whatever you say…hitman." The inspector said.

At this point I couldn't be concerned with what she knew about me. I acquired two other handguns and taped more cans to them, then move the young one to a bathroom and cuff him to a toilet seat in where I proceeded to shove his head in the water before questioning him.

"How many?"

"Thirty. Coming up the stairs, walking on every floor, covering every exit."

"Where's your master?"

"He's our liberator, our savior! And he wants to cut the skin off your bones personally."

I didn't expect him to talk so willingly at first; however it's wasn't out of fear but out of arrogance. I put him in a choke hold until he passes out and try to come up with my next move but my current company interrupts my train of thought when one of them puts a gun to the back of my head.

"What do you think you're doing?" The inspector said.

"Boss, you know I mean no disrespect to you. But you know the four of us can't hold off thirty. We can't just piss our lives away for one white man - Hey, stop!"

Without being asked I slowly stood up and walked backwards out of the booth then turn to face him which startled him a bit.

"You don't move unless I tell you!" He stated.

"There's no middle ground here officer. You'll either stand with me or stand with Serge." The Inspector said.

"But ma'am-"

"Don't tell me you actually took this job because you thought you'd make it to retirement without getting shot."

He exhaled and glanced at his partner who in turn was looking at the floor, then brought his attention back to the Inspector.

"…No ma'am."

"Then the circumstances shouldn't make much of a difference, and because I'm in charge, nothing happens to either of you that don't happen to me first."

They make eye contact and his resolve slowly fades as he lowers his gun, much to my surprise. I expected she would subdue him or I would have. My former guards go to check the pockets of the group we took down as I turn to the Inspector.

"You command loyalty even when facing certain death. Impressive." I said.

"You didn't seem to have much trouble disarming us and kicking our asses earlier so why not now?"

"I was curious to see how you would respond, Inspector General."

"That's strange to hear that coming from a hitman."

"It's a profession, not a hobby."

"Whatever it is, I hope it can get us out of here. Preferable alive."

I examine the bodies of men killed. They're not wearing a certain type of dress code, just casual clothing. They share a similar body structure as the police with me. It's not ideal but the best I can come up with under short notice.

"Get your men to remove their uniforms and put on what the assailants are wearing."

They all gave me a confused expression.

"Time is of the essence and there's not enough of it to explain. Do it quickly and dress up the decrease as UPF. Serge's people are likely familiar with who you are Inspector, so keep your clothes on."

Fortunately they didn't ask questions and went to work. I couldn't disguise myself as the enemy but they could. The most I hope for is they don't panic and screw it up. I rub blood on my stomach and smear some on my face to give the appearance of being wounded and instruct her to do the same. Gradually everyone came to understand the plan: The Inspector and I are prisoners being escorted to Kayaru which should improve our chances of escape.

We left the bathroom and headed towards the elevator, which brought up two more teenagers carrying AK-47s, but we're able to step inside without a second glance, riding down to the first floor. After arriving, I count eight between us and the exits with more probably keeping guard outside, but before we begin walking towards one, Serge Kayaru himself walks through the front entrance on a cane and spots us, instantly reducing our chances of slipping by undetected down to zero. He grins upon setting his eyes on me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, thanks again for the reviews. All I ask is that you keep'em coming! New month, new chapter.

S.W.F. Vol.2

Ch.7: The Ballad of Serge Kayaru

"Didn't expect to see again so soon Inspector General. It's a shame you happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I already called in my reinforcements Serge, so go on and keep running your mouth until they get here."

"Except they're all busy transporting Malaria victims to new hospitals. But don't worry; I'm not intending to take up much of your time."

Kayaru steps directly in front of me.

"Despite how long you've been hiding out in my backyard, you're a surprisingly hard man to find, Mr. 47. Perhaps if you made yourself known sooner then the people of Uganda could've avoided exposure to this pestilence, seeing how it manifested with your arrival. Then again, I wouldn't expect a self-severing grunt like you to understand. Or care for that matter."

"Spare me. Just get on with it."

"What's your hurry? Is it because you're bleeding?"

He tried shoving his hand into my blood drenched stomach only to find there was no wound. I was hoping he would speed this up and take me on a drive to whatever torture chamber he had in mind, but now my cover is blown upon discovering I wasn't wounded at all. Soon he'll see I'm not wearing restraints even though my hands are behind my back. The only option remaining is to shoot my way out. I launch a head-butt that knocks him to the ground, draw my weapons and fire at the assailants closest. The Inspector and the other officers react accordantly.

xxxxxxxx

We parked roughly a block from the rear entrance of the hospital, just out of the line sight of five guards, and less than three minutes later, Kaweesi and I heard a roar of gunshots. I may already be too late but I won't know for certain until I'm inside.

"May I use your firearm please?"

"Seeing as I'll be defenseless without it, I have to say no, Ms. Burnwood."

I sit in silence and stare at him until he exhales and finally gives in.

"Look, I misjudge you earlier but I really don't-"

"If fortune favors me, I won't have to kill any of them. But if not, then at the very least, I'll get inside. I can promise you that much. Regardless of what happens, I'd very much appreciate it if you were to remain here until more UPF units arrive."

He looks at me for nearly twenty seconds before relinquishing his pistol. I smile at him and give my thanks, step out and make my way towards the hospital. The guards quickly take notice to my approach and all start shouting and pointing their weapons, even firing warning shots. I first introduce myself, then interrupt them by shooting two of them directly in their feet, causing them to fall and scream in pain. The rest of them stop shouting but keep their assault rifles trained on me.

"You boys have three options. Shoot me and therefore incite the wrath of your puppeteer. Try to restrain me, all the while getting shot in the process. Or…carry your injured and disperse."

At first the merely stood there glancing at one another. I slowly walk towards the group, forcing them to reach a decision and luckily they chose the third option. Before entering, I turn around to face Gyasi once more and wave. His eyes are nearly bulging and his mouth is set ajar.

xxxxxxxxx

Serge's forces were trying to storm down the stairs to reach the first floor but Ursula's people are keeping them at bay…for the moment. It's only a matter of time before we run out of ammo. The Inspector and I quickly found cover and have dealt with the frontal resistance. We have a minute of breathing room but I'm wondering more why they haven't tried to hit us from behind yet. Serge is trying to crawl towards a fallen AK-47. I check my flank again before standing out of cover to get close enough for the headshot. He hears my footsteps and turns to face me while the General Inspector comes to my right.

"Hey, stop! You're not supposed to just shoot him!"

She grabs my wrist and tries to slap the gun away which leads to a struggle. I know she wants to go along with Diana's plan but there's no time for this now. She's has surprisingly good physical strength but I was stronger. The Inspector punches me twice before I shove both our bodies against the reception desk, head-butt her, then pick her up to toss behind the desk. I returned my attention to Serge when I hear gunfire behind me.

I spin around and nearly squeezed the trigger before realizing it wasn't more of Serge's people, it's…Diana? She's standing at the far end of the hall bleeding from the waist. She wobbles to the right side of the wall.

"NO! What have done? What have you done!?" Serge was shouting repeatedly while I rush to her.

"Diana? Why did you shoot yourself?"

"I have my reasons 47…but now isn't the time I'm afraid. I've cleared a path the way I came in. Go."

I couldn't help but stand there stare at her in confusion. It seems she shot herself. She smiles weakly and lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Serge will see to it that I'm looked after. Please go."

"…."

"Go!"

I know she's right but I still was reluctant to leave. It took moment before I finally forced myself out the back.

xxxxxxx

Argh, my head aches and nose stings. Second time I got my ass kicked by that barcode son of a bitch. I'm just gonna put a bullet in the motherfucker next time. I was knocked out behind a desk for a few minutes and when I wake up and hear the shooting has stopped. Instead there's shouting…coming from Serge. I haven't been notice or no one is looking for me. I also find I dropped my gun during the fight.

Since I'm unarmed I choose to stay hidden and listen for now. From the sound of Serge's rants, Diana showed up and was shot by the hitman, who escaped. Now Serge is in a frantic to get her to another hospital and orders everyone out. Once they're gone I stand and first check and see that my two officers didn't survive, but I can't grieve for them right now.

I choose to retrieve my gun and get in my car and follow Serge as he speeds off. True to his word, he did bring her to a different hospital where she's brought inside on a stretcher. His goons leave, I'm guessing because he wants the city scowled hunting for '47' as he called him. I head inside the building and ask the first staff person I find about Diana's condition. He doesn't know much beyond she's in critical condition and it's too soon to tell. Serge is in a waiting room arguing with a doctor. I creep close enough to be within earshot while staying out of sight.

"I'm not concerned with the state of my leg. I'll be fine! What is _her_ current state?"

"She's lost a lot of blood. Can't say if she'll survive but we're doing everything we can."

"Then what are you doing here talking to me? Get back to work!"

The doctor rushed off leaving Serge alone. Was I gonna arrest, beat him to an inch of his life, or put a hole in his head? I wanted to do all three but not here. Two hospitals have already been lost and I wasn't going to cause trouble for another. I'll wait until he leaves. Ten minutes later, Serge has who looks to be a nine year old visitor.

"A man was caught trying to leave the city." The boy said.

"47?"

The boy shakes his head no.

"The man says he took Uncle Basil. It's the man who attacked the stadium."

Surprisingly Serge seems more disappointed than relieved to hear about his missing brother.

"Don't…don't you want to find Uncle Basil?"

"Yes, of course I do. Take me to him."

Both of them started walking out together so I followed. I was planning to pull them over while they were on the road when Gyasi spots me and quickly moves into my path.

"General, what happen?"

"There's no time right now Gyasi. Excuse me."

"You have a look that says you're about to do something you'll regret."

"Can't regret something I should've done years ago."

I try to step past him but stays in front of me.

"The barcode man is still out there. I saw him escape from the emergency entrance."

"And why didn't you go after him?"

"Because I needed to know that you were in one piece General. Then I followed you here as you followed Serge. Whatever happened back there, this thing Burnwood's trying to pull can still happen."

"She was shot by the barcode guy. That's a clear enough indication that all bets are off, and at this point, the mere thought of Serge Kayaru is enough to drive me insane. Now I'm giving you a direct order to stand aside Assistant Inspector."

He finally backed down but Kayaru was already gone.

"Goddamnit! If I didn't need you Gyasi…"

"I would say I'm sorry General, but the truth is I'm not."

"It's ok…because as long as Diana is here, I know he'll be back. And I'll here waiting."

"So you're just gonna drop the flag after all this, General?"

"You'll be there to pick it afterwards. But I made my decision and I alone will pay for it. Don't try to stop me again."

xxxxxxx

"Serge! You know…it's odd seeing how despite the fact that I'm the one striped down naked on this table inside this piss hole of a factory about to be subject to god knows what, you look like you're in worse shape then me. Girl trouble?"

"I remember you from the stadium, fiend. It was only by the good graces of god that you survived, but now it seems you've finally fallen from grace and landed into the depths of hell."

"Yeah, sounds like girl trouble. You should get that leg of yours checked out. It's bleeding."

"You should be more worried about your current predicament. Though it appears you've already been neutered."

"Oh, I had that done myself. Never been interested in the possibility of having kids. I prefer to be one of a kind."

"I don't care to know what that means. But I find it strange that you're doing more talking than screaming. Let's fix that."

"Oh…..planning to rub that hot iron on me, huh? Not – Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"That's better. Now following the events that transpired once you showed up, you can expect that this is just the beginning."

"You mean me massacring all your girlfriends or you fucking your own brother over in a vain attempt to try and pick up another girlfriend? Reminds me a bit about the fable of Cain and Abel. No one can possibly know why Cain murdered his sibling but people generally think it was out of jealousy."

"…"

"Don't focus on the jealousy part but the vanity. Anyway one theory from the Midrash suggests it was over a woman who's called Aclima, set to marry Abel, but of course Cain loved her too and couldn't bare it. Killed Abel thinking he'd have her to himself, probably believing that was the 'true sacrifice' God had in mind. What Cain saw as his salvation turned out to be the exact opposite. I'm kind of more inclined to believe that version."

"And the moral of this story?"

"It's a different setting but I'd say…you're Cain. In the pursuit of personal happiness you forfeit everything you have, including Basil and your very soul, for the love of a woman who ultimately you'll never have."

"…."

"That's way you need to let her go…so she can come to me instead."

"Hit him with the iron!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

(Cell phone rings)

"What is it?!"

"Mr. Kayaru, my name is Phylicia Elliot. I'm a member of the organization known as the Agency."

"I know of the Agency. What do you want Ms. Elliot?"

"A face to face meeting regarding Agent 47. The matter is too sensitive for me to discuss over the phone."

"Come by way of a local airport. Come alone or die together. I hope I'm making my position perfectly clear."

"Crystal."

"Call me back in five minutes and I'll tell you when and where." (Closes phone)

"Serge, you're going to blow me off? Just like that?"

"Rest assure that my kids here will keep going until your skin is blacker then ours." Hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in Afrika."

"You know, the whole time we were here, you haven't once asked me where Basil is or if he's even alive. Just thought I'd point that out."

"…..Iron this man out until he's as stiff as a board."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for your time . Diana Burnwood hasn't reported back for some time. I recently heard a rumor that she's been shot by Agent 47. Do you know if that's true?"

"It is. She's in critical condition right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Is that the only reason you came here?"

"We know you've been hunting for Agent 47. In light of his betrayal, I'd be willing to share background Intel on him. Should give you a better understanding of how your pry operates."

"How generous of the Agency to try and help clean up their own mess. I take it with Diana out of commission that leaves the head chair of the Agency available."

"If it gets you what you want, why does it matter?"

"Because I know about the Agency Ms. Elliot. How you work. So here are my terms: Whatever happens with the ICA is your business. Diana and 47 are mine."

"I think we have an understanding."

"That's good, now what do you have for me?"

"A shipment of laptops will be on your doorstep within the next few hours after I departed, enough for your subunits to go around. They contain everything we have on him. Goodbye ."

xxxxxxxx

I leave that fiend in the old factory for a few hours only to return and find the place deserted? No one is here and there's a television setting on the table where he should be. It automatically turns on to show his face.

"It's a live feed Serge. Next best thing then a face to face."

"What the hell is this? Who are you?"

"People always ask me that as if the answer will be some sort of divine revelation. Would it make a difference if I said I'm the reincarnation of Jesus? Gonna start repenting?"

"Jesus has a book in his name and nothing more. I have Uganda."

"That's…some serious spite."

"How are you still alive?"

"Turns out a lot of those kids you use care more for Basil's well-being then you do and would give almost anything to have him back. It didn't happen just now Serge; made the negotiations some time ago, before I allowed them to catch me."

"That's not possible…"

"Relax, they didn't give you up. They wouldn't. In fact they made me promise not to hurt you. I ensured them the only person who was getting hurt was me."

"What do you want?"

"I already got what I wanted. Just here to say thanks for the hospitality. "

"You…wanted to be tortured?"

"Been cooped up in Afrika for a while and I wanted a quick fix. They rubbed that iron on me a bit more; pulled out the few remaining teeth I had, then shoved a broomstick up my ass. Not my first time but still a nice surprise. Even more surprising was that they seem to tire out faster then I expected."

"You're telling that all this was for your perversion?"

"Not how I'd put it but it's hard to argue otherwise. But Serge: Don't feel bad about the little ones. Chances are they're gone because they're worried about your reaction to the whole thing. You can turn them into sadist but that doesn't make them soldiers."

"…"

"Well, thanks again but this is where we part ways, for now anyway. One other person I'd like to see first. If you're still breathing in the next few months-"

"Whoever you are…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I told you to get that leg looked at."

xxxxxxx

It took longer than I thought but Serge finally came back to Diana's hospital, though I wasn't expecting him to be in a stretcher. I followed the staff as they immediately rolled him into an operating room. From eavesdropping I learn he got an infection in his leg that grew because he was too stubborn to have it checked out sooner. Now the only option available is to have it cut off. I draw my gun and step into the room.

"Inspector General, you can't be in here. I am going have to ask you to leave right now." A doctor said.

I wave the gun around for all to see.

"Don't give him any painkillers, sleeping pills or drugs of any kind. He stays wide awake through the whole thing. I won't repeat myself unless I'm using this. Now get to work."

Of course they hesitated at first before following instructions. Serge is silently staring daggers at me until they finally begin, then I watch as he screams in agony, singing all the right notes. His performance is sweet music to my ears and for once in a long time, the day seems a bit brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, real sorry about the long delay. Had a bit of a personal situation that needed some attention. But without further ado…

S.W.F. Vol.2

Ch.8: To Live and Die in Uganda

I was sleeping beside Diana's bed when she finally awoke and spoke.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece Inspector." She said, smiling weakly.

"Serge thinks the barcode man shot you. I did too for a little while until we learned the bullet that was removed belongs to my Assistant Inspector's weapon. You shot yourself, didn't you?"

She nods. "It was the only option I can think of that would buy more time."

"Can't say if that was brave or just stupid, but it worked. And it may have saved my life."

She smiles again and slowly nods.

"If you don't mind Inspector, I prefer Serge not know the truth."

"Why does it matter?"

"It's his weakness Inspector – Serge is a… sick twisted genius but he often allows his emotions to cloud his judgement. Sooner or later it will get the better of him."

"Your saying in spite of all that's happen, you still have cards to play."

"I'm afraid I'm currently out of maneuvers for now. I'll…just have to wait and watch the dominions fall where they may."

"That's not good enough for me Diana."

"I understand. Should you cross paths with 47…please inform him that I'll be fine."

xxxxxxx

Night fall is the safest time for me to move. During daylight, I'm more noticeable and can be easily identified by Kayaru's people. There's no way of knowing who's with him and who isn't. For now I'll remain beneath the streets in the sewers. Not the healthiest choice for a hideout but it's safer than trying to find one top side during sun-up. I don't know if Diana is alive or not and I'm not sure why she was there, much less why she chose to shoot herself. Not that the truth matters as I'm certain Kayaru believes it was me.

Given the situation she must've known of my intent and there was no way she was talking me out of it. Perhaps her actions were some final effort to stop me from killing Kayaru which certainly I would have done. If that's true then it is only a stronger example of why he needs to die. I have to reclaim the weapons I brought with me to Uganda first, particularly my W2ooo Sniper rifle which is likely stored within a police station. It'll take a bit of time and I'll have to wait for the cover of night before I learn which one the Inspector General resides but that's the simple part. Actually getting my hands _on_ my tools is a more challenging task.

xxxxxxxx

I didn't feel much in a driving mood so I called Gyasi and asked for a lift. He arrived almost an hour later with a cup of coffee and a sandwich which I was happy for, then we're on our way back to the station. He waited until after I finished the meal before gazing at me. I already know what he wants to hear.

"Kayaru's alive. I didn't kill him."

"I know that was the hardest thing to do but…"

"…But it was the right thing to do?"

"Shooting him is the _only_ thing to do. But I'm glad it wasn't you pulling the trigger."

"Not really comforting to hear."

"So why didn't you?"

"He had an infected leg that had to be removed. I…ensured the operation proceeded as _raw_ as possible. Even after it was done he was still screaming for hours until he passed out. Watching him suffer like that has…sated me. For now."

"You have more restraint then I General. I might've shot him in his other leg and had the doctors cut that one off too."

That actually brought a smile to my face.

"Sorry to spoil your mood but I have bad news and…bizarre news General. The four troops and the janitor who were at the station have been killed. It happened sometime while most of us were moving people after the Malaria attack. Seeing as Kayaru was laying siege against you and Mr. Barcode, I doubt he's responsible."

"Even the fucking janitor was killed? Was anything stolen or any damage done to the station?"

"That's the bizarre part. We also found Basil Kayaru there, barley alive. As if he was dropped off."

The rest of the men were waiting when we got back. They're confused, tried and hurting but still followed protocol and didn't touch anything until I examined the scene first. The _scene_\- my station is now a goddamn crime scene. The bodies were all in the same room in different locations - one was right at the entrance, two were slumped over their desk and another lay across the floor, shot in the back. The janitor is close to the back door, probably tried to run. Whoever did this caught them all by surprise.

But while they were dead, Basil didn't get off so quickly, though from the look of him I think he'd wish he did. Most of his dreadlocks have been removed…violently. It also looks like someone stopped the bleeding using a burning hot poker or something like that. He wasn't tied down, just lying in a chair with his arms and head stretched back, slowly breathing as if it hurts to do that much. He's trying to say something but it's barely audible so I lean in with my ear.

"K…k…k…kill…kill…me."

"Oh you better believe I want to. But I won't, not just yet."

"I know we're not too concerned for Basil's well-being but he's really in no state to talk now general." Gyasi said.

"He can do his recovery in a cell." I responded.

Four of my men moved him while I continued examining the scene. All of a sudden I hear an explosion from outside. Everyone draws their weapons and moves out the entrance where we find one of the squad cars on fire. We surround the area but nothing or no one turns up, other than bystanders fleeing. The people of Uganda lived here long enough to know never to stand and watch. Gyasi looks to me for some kind of answer but I have none. Within a split second I caught sight of something flying towards us out of the corner of my eye.

"Down!" I shouted while tackling my Assistant Inspector.

It hit another car and blow up, killing some of my men. I crawled behind some cover and opened fire in the direction the missile came from which looks to be a convenience store. Whoever wasn't dead or injured followed my lead. I can't say how long we've been shooting before I realized the attacker wasn't shooting back so I order a cease fire. Gyasi and I walk slowly forward while the others hold their position. We check everywhere inside and out the store but there's nothing here. That's when I hear more shooting and screaming coming from the station.

The attacker had moved to an elevated position behind the remaining UPF officers and is picking them off with an M60. Fighting him wasn't doing any good – his arsenal is too heavy for us to deal with, not with what we have on hand. The best chance is to reach the weapons locker inside the station so I make my way to the back door, firing as I went with Gyasi close behind. A handful of troops were lucky enough to make it inside and meet us there. Slammed on the body armor and loaded up to the bear. Everyone took up positions by the entrance and resumed the gunfight. Once again, we were no longer being shot at.

"This time we stay together! Someone cover the back!" I ordered.

Whoever this asshole is, we were going to wait him out. I feel like it's been hours though it's probably only been minutes. Finally something happens – the attacker appears in clear view of us and walks towards the front entrance with his hands up but still carrying guns. It's as if he's surrendering. However this may look I have a gut feeling this was not good news. My men began shouting at him to drop his weapons and lay on the ground but he didn't comply, he just kept walking towards us.

I've never seen this man before in my life but I recognize him from Diana's earlier description. This is the one who began the siege at Serge's stadium. Diana also mentioned that he should be shot on sight and given recent events, I tend to agree. Therefore I was the first to unleash hellfire upon him. He went down somewhat dramatically but so long as he's dead it doesn't matter. There's a moment of silence between us as we catch our breaths and try to figure out what the fuck just happen. The thought process ended quickly because the son of a bitch started getting up like something out of a horror movie. We fire on him again and he hits the ground but seconds later he gets up again. I then notice there were no bullet wounds or blood anywhere on him. He starts laughing.

"That's something I've always wanted to do at least once – the whole slow motion death thing. Just for kicks. Wasn't hard to pull off since most of the UPF were out dealing with Malaria. You're firing blanks by the way."

Blanks? What the fuck?! To my horror it became clear to me – He killed the officers in the station so he could swap everything in our weapons locker for a bunch of fucking toys. All for a goddamn laugh. He watches me as I put it together with amusement.

"I can see you're a woman who's earned her rank General Inspector. I would've used squibs for the blood effect but there's nothing better than the real thing – like so."

In the blink of an eye he draws a firearm shoots Gyasi in his throat. He drops to his knees trying to cover the wound but too much blood is spraying everywhere. I help as best I can but I already know it's pointless. He smiles at me before slipping away. The rest of the men try to flee further into the station but are all cut down. I'm still by Gyasi's side when our enemy steps in front of me. I try to hold back my tears…but it's next to impossible.

"I assume you're wondering why, is that correct Ursula?"

"….."

"I could've waited until you were home alone but that would've been too easy for my liking. Most folks want to find the weakest link in the chain but most of the time I rather go for the strongest. As for why I want you – well to be honest I didn't know you existed until Basil told me that story about his attempt to bribe you with a kid…and you killing the kid in response."

"…"

"I mean once I heard that, I knew you were someone I wanted to meet. Doing something like that took balls. Basil is…not as tough as he thinks he is, or _thought_ he was. He got boring fast. You on the other hand I think will be far more interesting. So now, if you please, I like you to come with me."

"…."

"Ursula…"

He puts his hand on my shoulder and that made me snap. I scream in rage and charge into him, slamming against a wall. From there I just pound away at the bastard with everything I got – punches to the ribs, chest and face. I'm strong enough to stand toe to toe against any man, but this one was not ordinary. No matter how many blows I was landing, I can tell I wasn't doing any real damage. It almost seem like he was just waiting it out. Even got in a knee shot to the groan but that didn't even slow him down. When he's had enough he pushes me back and grabs my throat with both hands. I fight harder but can't make him stop. My vison starts to blur.

"You're just as strong as I believed you'd be Ursula. But I didn't come here just to kill you. Only cutting off enough oxygen to your brain to make you pass out, because one way or the other, you'll be coming with me."

Like hell I was. I reach up and got a hold of a gun he carries but he reacted before I could use it and we wrestle with it between us and it soon goes off.

xxxxxxxx

Locating the General Inspector's station became far simpler than I expected. Something told me to follow the gun fire and explosions. Two police cars were on fire, a number of dead policemen were lying outside and the streets were deserted. I can hear some fighting going on inside, followed by another gunshot. I've seen this type of handy work before and knew of only one madman who always favored full-scale slaughter, and he is still here. First I need a weapon. I used up the one I had escaping from Kayaru's people. Quietly I search the bodies only to find most were out of ammo and the rest were using blanks for some unknown reason. Probably something to do with _him_. I sneak inside and find that psychopath standing over the Inspector General who was slumped against a wall bleeding out.

I remove my tie while creeping up behind him and wrap it around his neck. He forces himself backwards; making us hit a wall, then a desk, and finally the floor. Despite the resistance, my grip remains absolute and he slowly begins to slow his movements. Ursula watches from her corner and smiles. She lost a lot of blood.

"Diana says to tell you she'll be fine."

My target is now unconscious and I wanted to hold him for another few minutes, however the Inspector General may not have that much time, and I know Diana would want her to live. I release him then take off my jacket and wrap it around her wound. I carry her to a squad car that was fortunately already open and put her in the back seat.

"Basil…get Basil. He's inside." She says.

"Serge's brother is here? Alive?"

She nods. Hmm, his presence can certainly change things, and he's certainly more useful alive than dead. I head back inside to retrieve him and on the way discover my target's body is now gone. It's rather unfortunate but I can't pursue him right now. I find Basil in too fragile a state to walk so I pick him and carry him out.

"Please…k-kill me." He whispers.

I place him in the passenger's seat and drive off to the nearest hospital. I park directly outside the emergency room where two people were standing by smoking. I pull her out of the car and the two immediately left to fetch a stretcher. One of them rolled her inside while the other wanted to ask questions. I ignored him and returned to the car then left. I may have gotten as far as a block or two before I was forced to stop by a car ahead of me. Then another one pulled up behind. People who I presume belong to Kayaru jump out and surround me. Somebody must've spotted me on my way to the hospital.

I can't fight my way out of this, leaving only one option left remaining.


	9. Chapter 9

S.W.F. Vol.2

Ch.9 Long live the King

The next day, my captures escort me to the hospital Serge was resting in. When we arrived, everyone there simply made way as we pass through, heading straight for Kayaru's room. He lays asleep but not peacefully – his face was drenched in sweat and twisted in pain and I notice he's missing one of his legs. The nurses likely have him under heavy medication. One of my escorts left to find a doctor and order her to give Kayaru something to wake him up. She probably knows who they are because she doesn't argue. Serge awakens shortly after she finishes and lets out a loud groan then grinds his teeth. His eyes dart around the room briefly before setting on me. The last time we meet he seemed elated, now he gazes upon me with utter hated.

"You must be proud of yourself – almost killing your former handler like a mouth that bites the hand that feeds it. Should've expected as much from a rapid dog, but when the animal attacks its owner, then only thing to do is put it down. Diana would agree if she were here. The doctors tell me It be too painful to leave the bed, but putting down will be worth the pain. First…bring me a wheelchair."

"…"

"Unless, of course that is, you don't mind that your stay in Uganda being stretched out over the course of months instead of hours."

I already know how this is going to end so I decide to do as he says.

"Now…_gently_ left me up and seat me in it."

It requires some restraint to put my hands on him without simply murdering him here and now. Serge then tells me to roll him out of here. Thankfully he doesn't talk anymore as we pass through the halls. We detour to Diana's room where she's currently asleep. He picks up her hand, kisses and squeezes it.

"I have him now Diana. Once I'm done with him, there won't be any reason for you to leave me again. I'll make this up to you, I promise."

He kisses her hand again before we continue on our way, stopping only once more to retrieve some pain pills. After we finally reach the parking lot, I pull open the sliding door of the van we came in to reveal Basil, lying against the side of the glass. Serge showed an expression of shock and surprise though didn't appear happy to see his brother.

"What…what is…?" Serge couldn't seem to recover so I explain it.

"They know everything now Serge and Basil himself confirmed it for them. They learned from the files Ms. Elliot sent all of you that I was your very first agent and how you wanted to have me removed after learning of your plans to take over."

"You were never a part of-"

"They also been made aware of the man you hired to torture and murder Basil, who he also confirms."

"No…"

"You've never made time to examine then files yourself but they certainly did."

He turns to his followers.

"No no no no! It's all lies! He is the enemy! He is doing nothing but merely blowing smoke! None of you can trust this man! I was the one who saved you! I gave each one of you a better life! I restored Uganda and Afrika back to its former glory! I deserve-"

During Serge's rant, one of his former followers interrupts.

"You keep saying 'I' this and 'I' that. Were you and Basil not brothers? Not a team?"

Upon realizing his error, Serge tries to back track his statements.

"Of course…of course I…we….listen to me- we cannot forsake everything we worked so hard to accomplish. It must not be thrown away."

"We are not. But perhaps _you_ should be thrown away."

"Have you reached a decision?" I asked turning to them.

They look amongst themselves for a few minutes, nodding at one another before answering.

"We have – Exile not death."

"So be it. I'll handle it."

This has been Diana's plan from the beginning – falsifying information about my past and leak it to all those who saw Kayaru as their messiah, which was Ms. Elliot's job when she contacted Kayaru. She also wanted me to try and convince them in hopes that they would switch sides. I never believed the plan would work because I only saw a 30/70% chance and it place the majority of the risk on me, however since I found Basil, the odds have improved. He was already betrayed by his own blood and would no doubt seek retribution but because of the torture he suffered, he was clearly a broken man which made him even more compliant than I expected. He wanted only for his pain to end. I'm now driving through the Sahara Desert in a van with Serge in tow, ten minutes from the destination and of course he couldn't keep quiet.

"You don't really believe this little scam of yours changes anything, do you? You may have fooled some of my people but not all of them will fall for this. Wherever you leave me, I will be found, and I'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth hitman."

He kept on until I stop on top of a hill and step out, then enter the back of the van and roll him out. Next I make a phone call to Ms. Elliot, just to ensure this is the correct area. She tells me it is and I hang up.

"Why is the Elliot woman helping you? Had she stuck to our deal, she would have had the Agency."

"She still wants it. However, she never wanted _your_ help to get it. Claiming you disgust her."

"Then I guess I'll be visiting her after I'm done with you."

"Do you know what's at the bottom of the other side of this hill? Quicksand."

"….You….your bluffing. They voted for exile because they care too much to kill me."

"That's why this place was chosen: So your body would be buried in sand, never to be found, and they'll still believe you _were _exiled."

His eyes fill with terror which I find strangely satisfying. He then tries to fight and scream as I roll him right to the edge. I decide to give him some parting words.

"Diana wanted to do this herself but I thought it be more fitting that my face be the last thing you see."

Normally I would grant most of my targets a quick death – one they often were never made aware of until it was too late, and by then I've already moved on to my next objective. But in Kayaru's case I feel the need to stay and watch as he tumbles down the hill, screaming the entire time. Once he landed in the quicksand, Serge thrashes about which of course make him sink faster. He's no longer able to scream when sand fills his nose and mouth. I remain here until he is no longer visible.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me, General Inspector? You have a visitor."

I'm surprised to see its Diana Burnwood, standing next to the nurse with a vase full of flowers in hand. I wave her in and she places them on my nightstand and takes a seat beside my bed.

"I thought you wouldn't mind a little decoration to look at during your recovery. I also brought a deck of cards for your Solitaire playing habits."

"How do you…?"

"Our mutual friend updated me. Listen…I'm sorry about your recent losses. The Assistant Inspector was an outstanding officer as well as a man with a good heart. I was fortunate to meet the both of you. I truly wish he had survived this.

"So do I."

"I would understand if you held me accountable."

"I don't blame you Diana, and had not your Barcode friend came when he did, I'd be dead or worse. Still…it could be time for me to retire."

"It's only logical to reach such a conclusion, but I know of no one else who would fight for Afrika as you would Ursula."

"_This _is where fighting has lead me. Everyone and everything that has mattered to me is gone. I am a general without an army and that counts for little to nothing here. Despite that you may be the strongest ally I ever had, not even you can fix this."

Diana stands up and leans over me.

"I cannot give you back what you lost Inspector no matter how much I want to. You are without an army…but I can give you a new one – Kayaru's."

"What?"

She leans further and whispers in my ear.

"Serge Kayaru has fallen from grace and is no more. We turned his puppets against him and now they are _yours _tolead_. _We have won Inspector."

"How?"

"Through our mutual friend. He has convinced them that you are the leader they deserve. But for all our sakes, keep this information to yourself at all times and never tell them of Serge's demise."

She returns to a standing position and smiles. I probably have a look of bewilderment on my face right now.

"A group of them will enter after I depart and will await your instructions. Good luck Ursula. It's been more than a pleasure working with you."

"So…you're leaving just like that?"

"We both have our own affairs to get in order General. But in the future, I wouldn't object if you and I were to cross paths once again."

"Safe travels Diana. Give my regards to 'our mutual friend'."

"I will and thank you."

She walks out after that and true to her word, four young adults come in and salute me. I never would've dreamed of this outcome but if what she said is true, and I'm sure it is, then there's a ton of work to do. For the first time in a very long time, it actually feels like the future could be getting brighter.

Xxxxxxxx

Two weeks after we left Uganda, Diana requested a face to face meeting with me in a train station. When I arrived she was standing behind the yellow line with a suitcase in one hand. I let her hear my footsteps and she turns around to greet me with her smile.

"Hello 47."

"Diana. Why are we here?"

"I wanted to tell you this in person. I've decided to take an extended vacation away from the Agency. I know that does seem unusual since I've never taken one in my life but this…war with Serge has changed my perspective somewhat. It's made me keenly aware of a truth about myself that I've should not have tried to ignore for all these years. I haven't felt the same simply picking up and returning to work. I'm just…unfocused and uninterested. It feels as if it's time I take a step back in order to find my next step forward."

"For how long?"

"I can't say for certain if I'll be back. Perhaps somewhere down the line I'll want to but for right now, I'm not at all concerned."

"What of the personal contract you put on the John Doe Killer?"

"It remains open and I'll pay anyone once I have proof of death. That is unless I happen to stumble across him myself."

"Inform me first before engaging him."

"You have my word that I will."

"With you gone, Ms. Elliot may seek to take your position and possibly may not want to relinquish it upon your return."

"That's if I _return, _and for the time being I honestly don't mind for her to run it. Should I change my mind however then I'll be ready to fight to reclaim it."

"What if she uses the Agency to have you assassinated?"

"I know the Agency inside and out. Been there since ground zero. If there's a falling out, I'm more than prepared to do serious damage if need be. You don't need to worry about me 47. You're the only one who can get close enough to kill me."

We share a moment of silence as a train approaches and slows to a stop by our platform. I extend my hand and she shakes it.

"Where will you go?" I ask.

"I always liked to travel and see the world. This is the first time I'll be doing so without working. Now I'm not saying goodbye because the world is far too small for me to possibly overlook you, so I'll see you later."

"See you later Diana."

"Take care of yourself."

I nod in response and she then turns to broad the train. We watch each other as its doors close and starts moving to carry her off until she's out of sight. I stay where I am for a long time, unable to decide what I'll do next. I never considered that she would ever leave the Agency. But now…I'm not sure what to make of it. My phone rings and snaps me out of my daze.

"47? There's a new assignment that a client has requested your set of skills on. Shall I forward you the information?"

"Not right now Ms. Elliot. Thank you."

"You mean you're…rejecting the contract?"

"Yes. I'll call back when I'm ready to resume work. Goodbye."

I hang up the phone and finally begin walking. I was too lost in thought to focus on a contract at this time. I have nothing against Elliot or her ambitions but I've worked with Diana for so long that she's transitioned from being my handler to my partner to a valued friend, one of the very few. Her departure will take a small amount of adjustment before I'm ready for the next job. My phone rings again but the number doesn't belong to Elliot: It's one of the cleaners I last hired – Maverick Wei.

I didn't send for you . Why are you calling this number?

I do apologize Mr.47 but I'm calling because I want your help and wish to purchase your services.

You can't afford me .

Then I'll pledge my life to work for you at cost whenever you wish, no matter the time or day.

Do you know what it is you are offering, ?

I am and I'm certain. Would you help me or at least meet with me to discuss it? My life is yours rather you agree or not, but I beg of you to please see me first.

Xxxxxxxxx

It took longer than I would've thought but Elliot finally calls.

"It seems I may have to rely on you after all, Agent 17."

"That's good. However if I'm to work for you then I'll be known to your clients as 47."

"I don't think I can do that."

"He has an established name that is trusted among your clients and I can more than live up to. We waste time starting from the beginning instead of picking up where he left. Wouldn't you agree?"

"….I make no promises but we'll give you an assignment and see depending on how you perform."

"That's all I need. I look forward to a long working relationship with you Ms. Elliot."

**Okay, that is the official end to Sliverballers, W2000, &amp; Fiberwire. I like to thank Paigiegirl7 as well as all the guest for their reviews and support and a special thanks to my brother Gyasi, who kept pushing me to continue the story this long but hated that I named a character after him. I know the story is left open for another sequel but I'm sorry to say it probably won't be happening anytime soon. But I do have what I call a bonus cut: an extra scene that I couldn't fit anywhere else so I decided to make it as an epilog. Enjoy!**

Xxxxxx

I've heard that this particular nightclub establishment has some impressive reviews. Well, I've haven't so much as 'heard' as read about it on the internet, so on a slow evening I thought I see it for myself. Tonight it seems pretty crowed with people on the dance floor and such. The club it's too extravagant for my taste, the owner was trying too hard to impress in my opinion. I took a seat at the bar and order a drink. Soon I notice a group of men were watching me.

Originally I had no intention of picking up a date but later decided that since I took an extended leave from the Agency, to see how this goes and allow for whatever to happen. Five minutes later, the entire group of them approaches me. Even though they appear to be intoxicated, I smile and try to be friendly. The leader of the pact speaks while the rest of them giggle and whisper among one another.

"Excuse me uhh… me and my friends were looking at you and tried to guess how much you'd charge for a party?"

"Are you referring to your party?"

"Yeah you look like a real high-class bitch. I mean chick! Chick! Look…I know I said bitch but I don't mean bitch in a disrespectful way…"

"Naturally. What's your name?"

"I'm Earl."

"Alright Earl, so I take it you believe I'm a prostitute and you would like me to bring some of my bitches to a party you're throwing?"

He pulls out a thick wade of money.

"Shit, I was just talking about you babe but if you can bring extra pussy, we'd love it."

"Are there certain types you have in mind?"

That's when his group came in with their request – an Asian bitch, Black bitch, Germen bitch, Philippine bitch, as well as an Arab bitch – their words of course. I ask them to give me the address and tell them I'll make the arrangements for tomorrow night. They all seem rather ecstatic about it. As I prepare to leave, the man named Earl thinks to ask for my name.

"It's Diana. I'll be very interested in seeing you tomorrow." I replied.

I know most women would have been offended and splash their drink all over his face or simply slap him, but I like to take a more vivid approach. It appears this club may be an entertaining detour for me after all.

Once everything was set, I arrived at the given address which was on the top floor of an expensive apartment complex. Earl and his friends were eagerly waiting; in fact they may as well have been foaming at the mouth. Again they were all drunk but also high, made evident by the amount of drugs and wine found on their table.

"Diana, Diana, Diana! So happy you made it! Me and the boys got party favors and are roaring to get this started! Come on!"

"First the payment we agree upon."

"Of course, no doubt about it."

He gives me the money and I step inside, pick up one of the wine bottles and to take center stage.

"Gentlemen, my lady friends will be here momentary. So take another drink, stand in a line, pull down your pants and put on these blindfolds to prepare for an experience you will not soon forget!"

"Hey look…we're really fucked up but…we're not THAT fucked up." Earl said.

"Then you want a refund and we call this off?" I countered.

"NO, no, no, no, no, come on Earl just fucking get in line!" One of them said.

"First where the rest of the bitches at?"

Right on cue there was a knock on the door. I begin making my way toward it.

"I suppose I'll tell them the party is off."

"Alright, alright I'm going!" Earl submitted.

"Good boy. But I won't let them in until the blindfolds are on."

Once they were ready, I opened the door and let them all come rushing in. The men were all startled and snatch off the folds upon hearing all the barking.

"Hey, what the fuck is this shit! What's with all the dogs!?"

"These are all the bitches you requested – Asian, Black, German, Philippine, and Arab. As I am a believer in safe sex, I also brought condoms and lubricant."

"Listen lady, I don't- ahh!"

Earl was cut off by the German Shepard barking at him.

"I think she's taking a liking to you Earl. I hope you gentlemen enjoy what you pay for. Good evening."

With that I leave the men in the company of their prizes. So far meeting people in that club turned out to be much more fun than I expected. Perhaps I'll attend more often.


End file.
